Love and Lust
by Kirakira
Summary: While raising two kids, Heero tries to get his life back together and not dwell on the past; however one question plagues his mind - who's the father? Heero OOC, implied pairings (guess). COMPLETE (YAY!!!)
1. Part One

Love and Lust  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
Heero jerked awake, hearing the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone at that time; for one thing, he was trying to take a much-needed nap. But nowadays, taking naps was getting pretty difficult. Groaning to sound of the knocking once again, Heero got out of bed and quickly put on some light blue jeans and buttoned up his white shirt that seemed to be a little too big for him (not that he cared. The knocking came again, this time a little louder.  
  
"I'm coming!" He yelled before opening the door to stare into the eyes of a brown-haired, blue-eyed imp standing before him. "What is it?"  
  
"I woke you up," the little girl replied. Heero leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"And you did this because...?"  
  
"Because you told me to wake you up at 12:30. It's 12:30-oh and Uncle Quatre's here!" she giggled before rushing down the stairs. After a while, Heero could hear Quatre's familiar laughter and the giggles of his two girls. Sighing he left his room and proceeded down the steps, eventually seeing Quatre's slim figure sitting down on the couch while two girls were sitting on the floor in front of them. Laughing heartily, Quatre looked up and gave Heero a simple smile.  
  
"I know I didn't tell you I was coming or anything...but I heading in this direction so I decided to stop by."  
  
"That's fine. You're always welcome, Quatre," Heero replied, sitting down on the couch across from him. One of the girls went to sit next to him. Quatre smiled.   
  
"Akira, you love being near your daddy, huh?"  
  
"Yep! I love my daddy!" Akira giggled as Heero wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Well I love you too, sweetie," he replied kissing her on the top of her head. The other girl gave Heero a pouty look.  
  
"What about me??"  
  
"You I love you both equally, Akari. Nothing's gonna change that."  
  
"Oh...K!" With that Akari went to sit on Quatre' lap. "Uncle Quatre, how long have you and daddy been friends?"  
  
"Umm..." Quatre thought for a minute before answering. "About nine or ten years...why?"  
  
"That means you know who my other daddy is...right?"  
  
Quatre glanced at Heero quickly before smiling at the little girl. "Maybe..."  
  
"Uh, why don't you girls go outside and play, huh?" Heero spoke out, letting go of Akira. They both agreed before rushing out of the house in laughter and giggles. Quatre could only smile at them and sigh.  
  
"They're adorable, Heero...very adorable."  
  
"Yeah..." Sighing, Heero stood up. "You want something to drink-coffee maybe?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Standing up as well, Quatre followed Heero to the kitchen. "Um...I came here to tell you something...but I never really had the guts to say it until now.."  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked, getting two cups. Quatre sat down at the table, twiddling his fingers.  
  
"Well...I was supposed to tell you this a week ago...but I uh..." he looked at Heero and sighed. "Duo's back." The sound of dishes clattering ceased, and Heero remained perfectly still. Not knowing what else to do, Quatre continued. "A week ago, Duo called, saying that he was coming back...he's been here for two days now and the first thing he asked when he got here was 'Where's Heero?' Heheh...funny, huh? I told him you moved out-but don't worry! I didn't tell him where you were. He keeps asking me, but I'm not gonna tell him anything if you don't want me to."  
  
"Does..." Heero's voice was very soft, almost vulnerable. "Does he know about..."  
  
"No. I didn't tell him about Akari or Akira. He doesn't know anything. But Heero..." Quatre stood up to stand by Heero's side. "I don't know how long I can lie to him. He's gonna find out sooner or later..."  
  
"Better later than sooner, then..."  
  
"Well...I was thinking that maybe you could go see him...or just talk to him on the phone."  
  
"No."  
  
"But Heero, Duo constantly asks about you. I-I don't know how long I can keep this up..." Quatre placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "If you could just talk to him, let him hear your voice, then maybe-"  
  
"I said NO!" Heero screamed, slamming a cup on the counter, breaking it. Quatre was startled by that and backed away. He knew that Heero was still as strong as he always has been, and didn't want to find out how strong. After a few minutes of silence, Heero let out a deep breath and started picking up the pieces of the cup. "I'm sorry for overreacting...I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"It's alright..." Quatre replied, shrugging. "I expected it from you anyway...I mean in your position..."  
  
"Why now?" Heero asked after putting the pieces in the trash. "He just takes off and leaves and now, after 7 years he decides to come back!?"  
  
"I don't know what he's thinking, Heero...maybe he felt bad after what he did and decided to see if he can fix things."  
  
"Well he can't!" Heero retorted. "What-he thought it was wrong of him to just fuck me and then leave me the day after!? So he decides to come back and try and make things right!? NOW OF ALL TIMES!?!"  
  
"Better late then never, right?" Quatre watched as Heero's angry expression soften. Then Heero turned away.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I've moved on...I don't need him back in my life anymore..."  
  
"Ok..." Sighing Quatre sat back down. "So have you figured out who the father is?" Heero shook his head.  
  
"I've narrowed it down to two...heh...one doesn't even know where I'm at and the other visits me every chance he gets..."  
  
"Hmm..." Quatre smiled a little. "Zechs' that annoying?"  
  
"Yeah..." Heero looked at Quatre, a smile on his face. "The girls don't like him at all. He's always telling them to do stuff and they never do it..." Heero chuckled. "I expected that much outta them...but how'll they react if Zechs IS their father..."  
  
"They'd be pretty shocked..."  
  
"Yeah...definitely." Heero sighed. "I dunno..."  
  
"Are you..." Quatre cleared his throat. "Are you gonna get paternity tests?" Heero just shrugged.  
  
"Zechs is more than willing to do that...but..."  
  
"But what?'  
  
"I'm kinda afraid...that...Zechs might be the father...and if he is...I dunno how I'd react..."  
  
"That's understandable...but if he's not the father then..."  
  
"Then that means..." Heero didn't finish, knowing that Quatre knew the answer. Instead he continued with something else. "You know I still remember that day. I mean, the day before that I was a virgin: never been touch by anybody. That day Zechs told me a whole lotta bullshit that I cannot believe I fell for. I still remember feeling dirty afterward...disgusted with myself. Then that night...I opened myself up to Duo...one thing led to another and well...yeah..."  
  
"Heero..." Quatre walked up to him. "It's not your fault, you know. I mean, Zechs practically tricked you and Duo took advantage of you because you were vulnerable at the time. So...it wasn't your fault." With that, Quatre wrapped his arms around Heero, hugging him tightly. Heero hugged him in return, resting his head on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre was right...mostly. However, Heero didn't feel that Duo took advantage of him. Duo, actually, was very patient, gentle, and loving. So...how could that be taking advantage of him? Heero didn't quite understand, but he felt he shouldn't try to. That was just the way life worked.  
  
TBC  
~*~  
  
So? Was that good? Bad? Please review and thanks in advance if you do! ^^ 


	2. Part Two

Thank you for the reviews and here's part 2!! ^^  
  
  
Love and Lust - Part 2  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
Quatre arrived home a couple hours after talking with Heero. Not because he didn't want to get home early-he just had errands to run, errands being grocery shopping and bill mailing. Opening the door, he walked in, carrying two shopping bags, each in one hand. At the sound of the door closing, Duo came rushing down the stairs, just stopping at the a few feet in front of Quatre.  
  
"Well??" he asked, catching his breath. Quatre looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Did you see Heero!?"  
  
"Oh well actually I-" Quatre stopped himself before he went any further. He promised Heero that he wouldn't say a word about him to Duo, nothing at all. "I haven't seen him. Sorry..." With that Quatre went into the kitchen. Duo followed close behind.  
  
"Damn...he couldn't just disappear like that could he?" He sighed, leaning against the wall. "I mean, he didn't leave the country, right?"  
  
"Of course not, Duo," Quatre replied while putting away the groceries. "As a matter of fact, he's still in town."  
  
"Really!?" A little twinkle was shone in Duo's eyes, which made Quatre cringe in shame. "Where!?"  
  
"Uh...I wouldn't know...sorry..."  
  
"Oh..." that twinkle disappeared as fast as it came and Duo just lowered his head. "How am I gonna make things right if I can't even find him. It's been two weeks and I haven't heard from him or anything." He glimpsed at Quatre. "Does he even know I'm here?"  
  
"Yes actually he does..." Quatre responded, nodding. At that, Duo lifted his head.  
  
"So you've talked with him."  
  
"Well yeah, of course I have. I mean, he calls on occasion and sometimes I call him back."  
  
"You do..?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So what's his number?"  
  
"Huh?" Quatre finished putting the groceries away and looked at Duo. "His phone number??"  
  
"Well yeah, Q, what other number could I be talking about." Duo picked up the phone. "So what's his number?"  
  
"Uh..." Quatre had to think of something quick. "He's not home actually. He just left to go somewhere."  
  
"Really?" Duo slowly put the phone down. "You just told me that you didn't know where he lived..."  
  
"Well I don't..."  
  
"Then how do you know he won't be there?"  
  
"Because...uh..."  
  
"You're lying to me..." Quatre let out a soft whimper after hearing those words. This was the first time Duo ever said that to him, mainly because Quatre had never lied before until now...and for the past two weeks. Duo didn't look too happy at all as he stared at Quatre while continuing to lean against the wall. "I can't believe you're lying to me..."  
  
"Duo..." Quatre didn't know what to say to his best friend. "I didn't want to lie...it's just that Heero didn't want...well.."  
  
"Didn't want what?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"He didn't want you to know where he was...that's all..." Trowa answered, walking into the kitchen. "And from what I heard, he's got good reason." Duo stared at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
"Hmph, of course you don't. You're not supposed to." Grabbing an apple, Trowa sat down at the table and took a big bite out of it.  
  
"Alright, you guys aren't making any sense," Duo uttered, shaking his head. "Could you please be a little more specific...?"  
  
"Look Duo, if you think you can just bury the past, then fine - do that. But don't think that Heero will."  
  
"Trowa just what the hell...forget it." Duo stormed out of the kitchen, heading up the stairs. He had no idea why his supposed friends were acting this way, but it was really starting to piss him off, literally. Making his way to his room, he passed by Wufei who had just come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Duo, wait up!" Wufei called, following Duo to his room. He closed the door when he got in, noticing the frustration in Duo's features. "Duo, I know what you're thinking, but you can't blame them, can you? I mean after what you did-"  
  
"What I did!?" Duo glowered at him. "Tell me, Wufei-what did I do!? That's all I wanna know!"  
  
"You mean...you don't know...?" Wufei sat on the bed when Duo shook his head 'no.' "Seriously?"  
  
"If I did know I wouldn't be so upset right now."  
  
"Oh well..." Wufei bit back the words he was about to say. "So you don't know about 'them...?'"  
  
"Them who?" Duo looked at him puzzled. Wufei just sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Heero's number is 555-3769. Talk to him and then you'll understand..." Afterward, Wufei left the room, just glancing back to see Duo pick up the phone in his room and dial the number. //Heero...I know you're gonna hate me for this, but it's for your own good. Like you always told me-follow your emotions.// Wufei thought as he closed the door as soon as he left, leaving Duo alone.  
  
Duo's heart was pounding fast as he heard the phone ring over and over. He prayed that Heero was home-they really needed to talk.  
---  
Akari was coloring in her "Cardcaptor Sakura" coloring book when she heard the phone ringing. Getting up from her laying position she went to pick up the phone, but before she did, she ran up the stairs to Heero's room.  
  
"Daddy, can I pick up the phone?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes. Heero was busy braiding Akira's hair to look at her.  
  
"Yes, you can Kari. Don't forget to ask who it is ok?"  
  
"K!" Then Akari raced back down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?...Hel-looo?..."  
---  
Duo stopped breathing for a split second after hearing the voice of a little girl on the other line. He didn't know what to think, but decided that this wasn't gonna stop him from talking to Heero.  
  
"Hi...I was wondering if a Heero Yuy lived there?"  
  
"Oh he's here, but he's braiding my sister's hair right now," the little girl replied. Duo smiled slightly. He remembered teaching Heero how to braid a while back. He was glad that he still remembered.  
  
"Well uh, could I talk to him? It'll only talk a couple minutes."  
  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"It's Du-just tell him it's an old friend."  
  
"K!" Duo heard the phone being set and then the girl shouting something that made Duo's drop the phone, his eyes widening.  
---  
"K!" Akari said before putting the phone down. She didn't feel like running back up the stairs so she just shouted as loud as she could. "DADDY!!! SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!!" After a few short seconds, Akira came skipping down the stairs, her long brown hair full all braided up into tiny little braids. Heero was right behind her.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked. Akari shrugged.  
  
"He said that he was an old friend."  
  
"Oh...?" After telling the girls to go elsewhere, Heero picked up the phone and sat down. "Hello?"  
---  
Duo could faintly hear someone on the other line repeatedly saying hello. He knew that it was Heero-he knew Heero's voice from anywhere. Now was his chance to straighten things out, to explain to Heero why he left in the first place. But something was holding him back. What that little girl said...it seemed so unreal to him. He felt that this wasn't a good idea at all. With a slightly shaky hand, he picked the phone back up and brought it to his ear.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...wrong number..." That was the only thing he could think of saying before he hung up the phone. He didn't have the guts to talk to him...not now...not until he had answered the questions that just came popping up in his head.  
---  
Heero hung up the phone, a quizzical look on his face. He thought that maybe it was just a prank call or something. But that voice...it sounded so familiar. Shaking his head, Heero got up and decided to start making dinner, but what was he gonna make. The only thing that stuck in his head was hot curry rice, which was Duo's favorite.  
  
"Duo...?" Heero thought for a minute. //Could that have been...? No way...// Heero knew the voice sounded familiar, but could it really be Duo's? Then another thought struck him. //Akari answered the phone...and she called for me...Duo must've heard it...he might think that...that maybe// Heero slowly sunk down to the floor, all these thoughts and worries just plaguing his mind.  
  
TBC  
~*~ 


	3. Part Three

Ok uh...before you continue on, I would like to tell you all the definition of the word "fiction." (If you already know what it means, good for you! ^^) *clears throat*  
  
Fiction: A literary work whose content is produced by the imagination and is not necessarily based on fact. In other words - a lie.  
  
Please try to take this into consideration while you're reading, PLEASE!?! Now...*smile* here's ch. 3 and I hope you enjoy. Oh and thank you for the reviews! ^^  
  
Love and Lust - Part 3  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
Dinner was pretty much eaten in silence in front of the TV. Every now and then Akari would yank one of Akira's braids thus causing Akira to hit her and glare. Akari would only just smile and stick out her tongue. They were just kids after all - didn't really know the difference between right and wrong. Meanwhile, Heero was upstairs in his room, talking on the phone with Sally, their godmother or (the word they prefer) nanny. So pretty much the whole household was quiet.  
  
Akari looked at the clock and pouted. Only 30 minutes until 8:00, their bedtime. Akari didn't want to go to school the next day. For one thing, she hated school: she couldn't even stand the teacher. Every day, Akari and Heero would go at it about school; usually she'd ask if he didn't go to school then why did she have to, and he would always say 'because.' Because...she hated that word. Finished with her dinner she got up from the floor and put her plate in the kitchen before returning to her original spot.  
  
"Kira...I don't wanna go to school tomorrow..." Akari whined, looking at her sister. She just shrugged.  
  
"Do you think we have a choice? It's not like Daddy's gonna not make us go."  
  
"Well...what about the last time? We didn't go to school."  
  
"That was because Auntie Relena wasn't working that day and she could take care of us."  
  
"Oh...wait a minute-that's it!" Akari jumped up. "We'll get Auntie Relena to baby-sit!" Akira shook her head.  
  
"Auntie Relena's gotta a meeting tomorrow. She won't be home."  
  
"Oh...well how about Uncle Quatre?"  
  
"Nope...he works with Daddy so he'll be a work too." Akari opened her mouth to say something else. "And so will Uncle Wufei and Uncle Trowa."  
  
"Darn..." Akari slumped down on the couch. "This isn't fair! I don't wanna go to school!"  
  
"Then find a baby-sitter."  
  
"I can't! Everybody's work...I got it!!" Akari jumped up again. "Auntie Hilde!" Akira shook her head. "Oh now what!?"  
  
"Auntie Hilde's outta town. She left yesterday."  
  
"No!!" Akari slumped back down again. Akira finished eating and put her plate away.  
  
"We could always get 'you know who' to take care of us. He'd be more than willing."  
  
"No way...he's not even an option!" Akari exclaimed. Akira just shrugged.  
  
"I gave you a suggestion...he's the only one. He doesn't work-all he does is hang out in Auntie Noin's home, making sure it's clean every day."  
  
"Yeah ever since Auntie Relena kicked him out."  
  
"Exactly. So if you don't wanna go to school...he's our only hope." With that, Akira ran up the stairs to make sure Heero was off the phone. He wasn't. Sighing, she opened the door just enough so that she could poke her head in. "Um excuse me?" Heero looked at her.  
  
"Uh Sally, I'll talk with you tomorrow, ok?...Yeah I'll go down to the lab first thing in the morning. Bye." Heero hung up the phone. "What is it?"  
  
"Well..." Akira sauntered over to him. "Akari and I don't wanna go to school tomorrow and we were wondering if we didn't have to go...please?"  
  
"I gotta work tomorrow..."  
  
"I know, that's why we thought...uh...that Mr. Zechs could take care of us...please?" A small twinkle shined in Akira's eyes as Heero picked up the phone.  
  
"You should've asked earlier, Kira...now get ready for bed."  
  
"What!?" Akira pouted. "But Daddy, I don't wanna go to school tomorrow! Please don't make me go-I'll do chores, I'll clean up my room, I'll-"  
  
"Now hold on a sec, would ya?" Heero smiled warmly at her. "You don't have to go to school. But that doesn't mean you're not gonna go to bed early..."  
  
"Oh...k! Thankies!!" Akira left the room in a giggly fit. She ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. Akari was there waiting for her.  
  
"Well? What'd he say?" She asked, eager to know the answer.  
  
"He said we didn't have to go!!" Both girls laughed, jumping up and down in excitement. "But, we still have to go to bed early."  
  
"K!" After turning off the TV, they both rushed up the stairs.  
---  
Next morning, Heero was pacing back and forth, every now and then looking at his watch. Akari and Akira just watched him attentively, listening carefully around them, just in case the doorbell should ring. Zechs was supposed to be there at 7:30 am. It was now close to 9:00 am. Heero was already late for work and he was the least bit happy at all. He had important things to do this morning. One of the options in his mind was to go on to work and leave the girls here for Zechs to pick up, but he didn't think he could forgive himself if something bad were to happen to them. Looking at his watch, Heero growled softly. It was 8:55 am.  
  
"God dammit, where the hell is he?" He muttered, continuing to pace back and forth. Akira let out a yawn. School started at 8:30 am so she and her sister were already late...if they were going that is. Finally the doorbell rang and Heero went to answer as the two girls jumped down from the couch. Heero opened the door to find Noin standing at the doorstep. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I'm here to pick up the girls. I know, I know-Zechs was supposed to do it. But he slept in."  
  
"Hmph..." Heero shook his head. "Typical..."  
  
"Yeah..." Noin clapped her hands. "So they ready?"  
  
"Yes!" Akari and Akira said in unison before appearing from behind Heero. Noin just smiled.  
  
"Thanks again, Noin. I really gotta get going," Heero said, closing the door as soon as the girls got out. "I'll pick them at around 5 this evening ok?"  
  
"Got it!" Noin opened the back door of her car, allowing the girls to go in. Then she got into the driver's seat and watched as Heero drove off before going as well.  
  
TBC  
~*~  
  
I know, this chapter was short. But I promise the next one will be longer...hopefully anyway. I think for chapters 4 and 5, I'm gonna focus more on Akari and Akira. Just thought I'd warn you ahead of time. Please review and thanks in advance ^^ 


	4. Part Four

Thank you for the reviews...again ^^. And Shiro Kitsune, I appreciate your apology...and chocolates...and roses. You really didn't have to do all that. Also, thank you for the science lesson. Alright, on to ch. 4!  
  
Love and Lust - Part 4  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
As soon as Noin stopped her car in the driveway of her house, Zechs came rushing out, a big smile on his face. Akari just groaned. She didn't want to spend a whole day with Zechs Merquise. He was a complete bore and never let her and her sister have fun.  
  
"Now I wanna go to school," she murmured, slumping in her seat. Akira unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Don't say that or it might happen." She got out of the car, putting a cheesy smile on her face. "Mr. Zechs-hi!" She ran up to him at just the right time so that Zechs could pick her up and spin her around. Akira just giggled. Akari, on the other hand gagged before Noin opened the door for her.  
  
"Come on, Kari. Let's go," she said, a warm smile on her face. Akari nodded, getting out of the car, just to see Zechs put Akira down and walk over to her.  
  
//If he touches me, I will break his big toe...// Akari thought just before Zechs patter her gently on the back. //Ok...maybe next time. Yeah, I'll get him next time.// Putting on her best fake smile, Akari looked up at him. "Hi Mr. Zechs..."  
  
"Hey Kari, how you been?" Zechs asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh...just fine..."  
  
"That's great." Then Zechs looked at Noin. "We'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?" After seeing Zechs nod, Noin just sighed and got back in the car. "If anything bad happens, give me a call, alright?"  
  
"I will. Bye!" Zechs waved as Noin backed out of the driveway and drove away. "Well girls..." Zechs turned to look at Akari and Akira. "Let's go inside, shall we?" Akira and Akari nodded before going into the house. Akari could only mutter under her breath as Zechs kept his hand on her back.  
  
//I know where I'm going, you big oober(1). I don't need you directing me...//  
---  
Heero arrived at work at 9:15 am, just in time for the meeting. Actually, it was more like a critiquing. Ever since Heero moved up to Class S, he had to a lot of them. Basically all they were was a mission briefing with the new recruits. Usually Heero, and whoever else was with him would tell the newbies what they did right, wrong, and what they should do in future. Nothing major, but hey it was something. Before he went into the meeting room, he went to his office, just get the recruits' profiles. He needed to know their background after all.  
  
He passed by Lady Une's office, who seemed to be talking with somebody since her door was closed. Usually it was open so that anybody could waltz right in.   
  
"Well it's good to have you back," Lady Une said, a small smile on her face. "We've been needing some of you high-spirited energy lately."  
  
"Oh...well it's good to be back...I suppose," Duo replied, nodding his head. Lady Une nodded as well before giving him an envelope. "Uh what's this?" he asked, taking it.  
  
"Inside, you'll find your new rank and a certificate. You left before I could give them to you at the promotion ceremony."  
  
"What?" Duo looked confused. "But I thought I was Class A?"  
  
"You were." Lady Une stood up. "You, as well as 5 others, were promoted to the Elite squad, also know as Class S." She smiled witnessing Duo eyes widen. "Congratulations. Actually, this is the first time we've had a Class S. We, meaning me and the board, felt that you and the other 5 had skills unmatched by anyone and else and should be put in your own special class."  
  
"Oh well thank you!" Duo exclaimed, standing up. He shook Lady Une's hand.  
  
"You're welcome. Now your office is Rm. 409 and right now..." She looked at her watch. "You have a meeting with another Class S member in Rm 178. Better hurry."  
  
"Right!" With that Duo left the room. Lady Une just watched him, the smile still on her face. She was pleased to see people happy.  
---  
Akari yawned for the who-knows-how-many times as she flipped through the channels repeated. That was the problem with not going to school-nothing was ever on during school hours. Cardcaptor Sakura wasn't going to be on for another 4 hours and soap operas were totally out of the question.  
  
//I should've brought my games...// she thought, stopping at the Cartoon channel. They were showing nothing but old cartoons. //Why do the fates hate me so much? Was I born to be bored and stuck in a house with the one person I loath...whatever that means.//  
  
"Kari!" Akira called coming into the living room. "Zechs wants to know if you want cookies?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh...ok!" Akira turned to leave.  
  
"Akira, drop the act. I know you hate him too."  
  
"...fine..." Akira plopped down on the couch. "Well what do you expect, Kari. There was no one else."  
  
"So!? Zechs is such an oober!"  
  
"A what??" Akira looked puzzled at that. Akari just shook her head.  
  
"Nevermind..." She sighed again, changing the channel. Akira looked at the clock.  
  
"Hey 'Days of Our Lives' is on!"  
  
Akari scoffed. "So?"  
  
"That's my favorite soap opera!"  
  
"Oh fine, watch you stupid soap opera!" Akari practically threw the remote at Akira before storming out of the room. Akira didn't care: remote barely missed her head and landed right next to her on the couch. Picking it up, she changed the channel just in time to the opening of "Days of Our Lives."  
  
Meanwhile Akari went to Noin's room and slammed the door. Zechs heard this and went there. He was the last person Akari wanted to see.  
  
//If he comes near me, I'll kill me. Better yet, if he asks me what's wrong, I'll kill him.//  
  
"Akari? What's wrong, sweetie?" Zechs asked, sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
//Ok...maybe next time. Yeah I'll get him next time// Akari glanced at him. "I'm bored."  
  
"You are?" Zechs thought for a minute. "Why don't you watch TV?"  
  
"There's nothing on."  
  
"Ok...how about the computer?"  
  
//If I knew your freakin password maybe I would use the computer, you big oober!// "Don't wanna."  
  
"Ok then..." Zechs put an arm around her. "What do you wanna do then?"  
  
//God, he smells like he just took a bath in cologne! Jeezus, how much does he put on!?// "I dunno..."  
  
"Well...you wanna go to the park?"  
  
//The park...the park!? I go there every weekend you big...hey...wait a minute...THAT'S IT!!// A smile slowly appeared on Akari's face as she looked up. "Yeah! Let's go to the park!!"  
  
"Great!" Zechs smiled at her. Akari just giggled and ran out the room, back to where Akira was.  
  
"Kira, I got the most brilliant idea!" she exclaimed, sitting next to her. Akira glanced.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"We're going to the park."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...when we get there we act like we're having fun, that way Zechs'll just walk away...hopefully.."  
  
"And if he does?"  
  
"Easy-we ditch him."  
---  
After getting what he needed, Heero headed to the meeting room, not really paying much attention to where he was going. He knew the building by heart so finding the room wouldn't be that difficult, as long as people moved out of his way. Turning at a corner, he flipped through the papers he had, trying to familiarize himself with the mission the rookies did before going in there. Unfortunately for him that wasn't a good idea.  
  
Not watching where he was going, he see the person coming at him on his right, also not paying attention to where he was going either. And almost like it was planned, they crashed into eachother, papers flying everywhere. Heero didn't fall, lucky him, and watched as his paper came floating to the ground. He growled.  
  
"God, can't you watch where you're going!?" he practically yelled, kneeling down to pick up the papers.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was kinda in a rush and I didn't see you," the other said apologetically, trying to help Heero. Heero just shook his head.  
  
"Well that's not an excuse. You need to be more careful!"  
  
"Look I said I was sorry alright-...Heero?"  
  
"What?" Heero looked up at the person and nearly choked on his own breath. Holding a paper in his hand, he could do nothing but stare at Duo, who was holding that same paper.  
~*~  
  
Okies...that was ch. 4. Not all that great, I know. Ch. 5 will be better...hopefully anyway. 


	5. Part Five

Sorry about that blank page, all! It was my fault actually. Sorries!! Here's the real part 5, honest!  
  
Love and Lust - Part 5  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
Periodically, Duo would open his mouth, but no words would come out. Sure, he was waiting for this opportunity, but now that it arrived, he didn't know what to say. Should he just come out and tell Heero why he left? That seemed a little awkward to him. So he just said the only thing that stuck in his brain.  
  
"Hi, Heero. Long time no see, huh?" he smiled slightly, glancing at the paper he was holding. "Oh...here you go."  
  
"Huh?" Heero looked at the paper in his hand. A few seconds later, he snatched it and stood up, wondering why it took him so long to react. "Hi Duo. You're doing well...from the looks of things anyway."  
  
"Yeah..." Duo stood up as well, brushing himself off. "Doesn't seem like things changed around here."  
  
"Oh really? I wouldn't know." With that Heero continued walking. Not knowing what else to do, Duo followed.  
  
"Uh I called you yesterday but-"  
  
"You did?" Heero said, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Yeah...Wufei gave me your number. But when I dialed it, a little girl picked up the phone." Duo looked at Heero in the face. "So I figured that I had the wrong number. Heero nodded, his eye barely twitching.  
  
"Oh...a wrong number...?"  
  
"Yeah..." Duo thought for a minute. "Your number is 555-3769, right?"  
  
"Well actually...no it's not." Heero started walking and Duo of course gave chase.  
  
"But that's number Wufei gave me."  
  
"Well then he lied to you because that's not my number."  
  
"Then what is your number?"  
  
Heero scoffed. "You think I'm gonna give it to you?"  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"Oh really?" Heero reached the room and looked at Duo. "And why's that?"  
  
"Because..." Duo shrugged. "I thought we were friends so..." He averted his eyes as Heero reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Well...then I guess you were wrong cuz...we're not." Then Heero disappeared into the room. Duo just stared at the door before sighing in despair. The friendship he thought he had with Heero didn't even exist; that hurt worse than getting shot...emotionally anyway. With a gloomy look on his face he turned to walk away, but caught a glimpse at the room number.  
  
"!78...perfect!" Duo walked into the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
---  
Akari practically glared at Zechs as he just sat there on the bench, flipping through a magazine. On occasion he would look up to see what she and Akira were doing but nothing more. This was really getting on her nerves. They had been in the park for nearly an hour and things still weren't going according to plan. With distress all over her face, she turned to Akira.  
  
"What are we gonna do? The oober won't go away!?" she whispered, leaning close to her sister. Akira looked around before spotting something.  
  
"Hey see that old lady with the poodle?" Akira pointed to her so that Akari could see. When Akari nodded, Akira went on. "Well, how about we bug her a bit, get her mad at us and have her yell at us, then Zechs'll come over there and then he'll get yelled at, giving us the perfect opportunity to escape."  
  
"Uh huh..." Akari looked skeptical. "And you know this'll work because..?"  
  
"Because I've seen it in movies. Now come on." Getting up off the grass, Akira sauntered over to the woman, her braids swinging back and forth as she walked. Akari cursed her sister for having longer hair than her. Hers only went shoulder length. Akira's, on the other hand, covered her whole back. Mumbling, Akari got up and followed her sister, but not before checking to see was Zechs was doing. Luckily, for them, he was still reading that magazine.  
  
Before they got close enough to the old lady, Akari and Akira devised a plan to make her upset. They didn't know if would work, but it was better that not having anything at all. So, mustering up all the courage she could, Akira walked up to the old lady, putting on her best smile.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am," she said, clasping her hands behind her back. The old lady looked at her.  
  
"Yes? What is it child?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you had a nickel. You see, my sister and I wanna get some ice cream, but we're a nickel short and-aw! What a cute puppy!" Akira knelt down to pet the poodle. Meanwhile, the old lady was looking through her purse.  
  
Akari sneaked up from behind the lady, just waiting for the right moment to grab the old-fashioned hat that sat on her head. When the timing was right, she snatched the hat and started laughing when she came around in front of the lady, seeing her look of shock.  
  
"Hey now give that back!" she exclaimed, standing up. But as she took one step toward Akari, Akira stuck out her foot in the lady's path, making her trip, falling flat on her face. Both girls laughed hysterically. Not paying attention to the poodle's barks. Scrambling to her feet, the old lady glared. "You rotten little brats! Come 'ere!"  
  
"NOW!" Akira yelled, and both raced toward Zechs, the old lady in hot pursuit. Of course the two girls made it to Zechs first. Looking up from his magazine he saw their reddened face.  
  
"What have you two been doing?" he asked before focusing on the hat. "And whose is that?"  
  
"ROTTEN CHILDREN!!" The old lady yelled, seizing her hat finally. Akari and Akira hid behind Zechs. "You brats, if I were your parents I'd whip ya until your bottom bled!"  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to them like that, they're just kids!" Zechs countered, working up a glare of his own.  
  
"Hmph! Those 'kids' are gonna grow up to be nothing more than delinquents, I tell you!"  
  
"Now listen here lady-"  
  
"No you listen!" The lady pointed a bony finger at Zechs. "You're not fit to be a parent if you can't even teach your children right from wrong!"  
  
Akira was stifling a laugh when she heard her name from behind. Turning she Akari behind a tree, motioning her to follow. Nodding, Akira took little baby steps before rushing to be by Akari's side. They stayed behind the tree for a while: Zechs and that lady were still going at it. Then, when the timing was right, they raced toward the entrance of the park, planning on not coming back for the rest of the day.  
---  
Heero tapped his pencil on the desk while listening to an operative tell how the mission went. He was surprised that Duo walked into the room. For a second he thought that Duo would persist, but came to find out that Duo was actually his partner for this meeting. They didn't talk, only glanced at each other. Heero hated this; there was so much he wanted to tell Duo but wasn't sure how to say. What he said before came out all wrong. He did that Duo was a friend...but was kind of hoping it was more than that. But can't always get what you want right? Looking at the clock he groaned. It was only 11:30 am.  
---  
Zechs let out a sigh of relief as the old lady stomped off, her poodle close behind. He thought that that would never end. After stretching a bit, he picked up the magazine and started reading the article he left off with. Then, after a few minutes, he looked up to see what Akari and Akira were doing...only to find out that they weren't even there.  
  
"Hmm...odd..." Setting the magazine down he stood up, looking around. "Kari! Kira! Where are you two!? Come now this isn't funny! Kari!! KIRA!!" Forgetting the magazine, Zechs went to go look for them, not knowing that they were already out of the park and were now walking down the main street of the city.  
  
"So we ditched Zechs..." Akira said, kicking a pebble out of her way. "now what?"  
  
"Now..." Akari grinned, "we shop!"  
  
"Shop?" Akira looked at her. "We don't have any money."  
  
"Sure we do!" From her fleece pocket she pulled out a card. After realizing what it was, a grin slowly appeared on Akira's face.  
  
"A credit card!" they said in unison.  
~*~  
  
There! I'll try to not be mushy, ok? ^^ I shall try!! Oh! Review please! 


	6. Part Six

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. SORRIES!!! Well here it is and I hope you enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reviews.  
  
Love and Lust - Part 6  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
After searching frantically around the park, Zechs went to the nearest pay phone and dialed the only number he could think of-Relena. Her house wasn't far from the park for that matter and the girls probably just went over there...he hoped anyway. The phone kept ringing, and no one answered the phone. Meanwhile he was tapping his foot nervously, just praying for someone to pick up the phone. Unfortunately, no one did and after a few more minutes, he hung up.  
  
"Dammit! How could I be so stupid!" Sighing, he dialed Noin's number at work. After all she did tell him to call her if an emergency came up, and this was a serious emergency. After a few rings, Noin picked up the phone, saying her welcoming line.  
  
"Preventer Headquarters, Lucrezia Noin speaking."  
  
"Noin, it's me!"  
  
"Zechs..? What's wrong, you sound a little...oh god, is something wrong with the girls!? Are they ok?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"What!? What you mean you don't know!?"  
  
"I mean I don't know where they are-I...I...I lost them.."  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?!?"  
---  
Heero was grateful when the briefing was over and left the room. Duo followed right beside him. Neither said a word to each other, afraid that the other might get mad. Duo had no reason to get a Heero anyway...he was the one that left after all. But silently walking side by side, they stopped by Lady Une's office to give her the report. Heero knocked three times and waited before proceeding into the office. She wasn't there so he laid the report down on her desk and left, heading toward his office. Duo followed right beside him. Heero was a big fan of people walking with him...even if it was one person. And this particular person wasn't someone he wanted to be around him.  
  
"Duo, don't you have some place to be?" he asked, still looking forward. Duo thought for a minute and shook his head.  
  
"I just started work today, so things have been going slow for me. Am I bothering you?"  
  
"No not at all. I just didn't want you to be late...if you were going somewhere."  
  
"Oh...well I'm not."  
  
"Alright..." Again there was silence until finally Duo spoke.  
  
"So...how are the kids doing?"  
  
"Oh they're just fine," Heero replied, matter-of-factly. "They're staying with Zechs today."  
  
"Oh...really..." Duo stopped walking hanging his head. "So I was right after all...I wasn't hearing things..."  
  
"What...oh dammit..." Heero stopped as well, turning to look at him. "Who told you?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No one...I figured it out on my own..." When Heero gave him a confused expression he continued on. "I know I called your house yesterday. A little girl picked up the phone and I asked her if you were home. She called you...and well...I dropped the phone. But only for a little while." He sighed. "I got scared. I mean, I had this whole speech made out for you explaining why I left and all and I had my opportunity right there...but...I panicked and...well I-I hung up the phone."  
  
"So...you were the one that said 'Sorry, wrong number?'" When Duo nodded Heero just sighed, leaning against the wall. "I sorta kinda knew it was you. There's something about your voice that's so different from everybody else."  
  
"Yeah...same for you too..."  
  
"Yeah..." There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"So..." Duo thrust his hands into his jacket pockets. "You're married then...lucky you..."  
  
Heero blinked a couple times. "I'm not married."  
  
"You're not? Well then whose kids are they?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Well they gotta have two parents...so...?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know..."  
  
"You don't know??" Duo looked skeptical. Heero shook his head. "Well...have you at least narrowed it down?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Alright then, who?"  
  
Heero really didn't want to answer that question. He wasn't sure whether it would be alright to just tell Duo so suddenly. He wanted to wait until the right time...if a right time would ever show itself.  
  
Just then Noin rushed right passed, keys in hand. Heero and Duo looked at her confused.  
  
"Noin?? What's wrong?" Duo asked, walking up to her as soon as she stopped. Heero followed. Noin was breathing heavy and seemed a little worried. She looked at Heero.  
  
"Zechs took the girls to the park today and he just call me telling me that he can't find them!"  
  
"Really?" Heero didn't seem too surprised. He knew that Akari and Akira didn't like Zechs at all, and would do everything in their power to get as far away from him as possible. "They're probably just playing around in the park."  
  
"That's just it-Zechs said that he looked around and he couldn't find them. He got the park rangers to assist him and they can't find them anywhere!"  
  
"What..."  
  
"I'm heading over there right now. I mean, they couldn't have gotten far, you think?"  
  
Duo looked from one to the other. "Well maybe we should come along. We don't have anything to do anyway...right Heero?"  
  
"Huh..? Oh yeah right." Heero went to his office and got his keys and jacket before joining up with them again. "Which park is he at?"  
  
"The Central Park." Noin replied, heading for the main doors. Duo and Heero followed behind.  
  
Heero knew what his girls were capable of. If they weren't at the park, then they had to be somewhere in the area. To make matter worse, they knew how to cover their tracks and how to stay out of view. Cursing himself for teaching them practically all he knew, Heero got in his car, Duo getting in the passenger's seat. He waited for Noin to go before leaving.  
  
Duo wondered if it was right to leave without telling Lady Une. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before. And plus this was a serious emergency. Heero's kids were missing...or maybe even kidnapped!  
---  
Zechs paced back and forth at the entrance of the park, waiting impatiently for Noin to arrive. He didn't know when and how he lost Akari and Akira; he thought for sure that they were right behind him. They were when that old lady was arguing with him. A car pulled up in front of him and he looked to see Noin getting out of the car. Then another arrived and Heero stepped out followed by Duo. Zechs wasn't the least bit pleased to see Duo, but he brushed that aside, staring at Heero's appearance of anger. He gulped.  
  
"Zechs, how long have they been missing?" Noin asked. They all huddled around eachother.  
  
"I dunno...about an hour or so.."  
  
"When did you last see them?"  
  
"They were behind me when an old lady was came up to me and started talking some nonsense."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then they were gone!"  
  
"Alright..." Noin looked at Heero. "Is there anywhere they would go?"  
  
"Around here...? Quatre's house isn't far from here and Relena's house is just about 30 minutes up the street...if walking anyway," Heero replied.  
  
"Well they wouldn't go to Relena's...too far away," Duo added.  
  
"And they know that Quatre isn't home." Heero looked around.  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry for all this, I didn't mean to put you through this, I-"  
  
"Save your apologies. Your voice is the last thing I wanna hear right now." Heero merely glanced at him. "We'll split up. Duo, you'll come with me. Noin, you with Zechs. They couldn't have gotten far, so keep and eye out."  
  
"Where will we look?" Noin asked.  
  
"We just gotta stick close to the park," Zechs replied. "Like Heero said, they couldn't have gotten far. And plus they're just kids; it can't be hard to find them."  
  
"We can't just drive around the park," Duo countered, not paying attention to Zechs' glare. "You said yourself, they're just kids. Kids have a lot of energy and can walk longer than any adult in any direction. Plus, they're Heero's kids so I'm pretty sure they know to not go to the same place twice."  
  
"They also know how to cover their tracks, so you saying that finding them won't be difficult is entirely untrue." Heero frowned at Zechs before looking at everyone else. "Right now it 5:13, so we only have an hour or two before sunset."  
  
"And it's supposed to rain tonight..." Noin put in, not the least bit happy about that. Heero just nodded.  
  
"Look, all I want you do is find them. Don't give up and when you get the chance, call Quatre and the others-let them know what's going on." When everyone nodded, Heero and Duo got into one car and Noin and Zechs got into the other.  
~*~  
  
Again, I'm sorry it took so long to put this up. I've been busy with school and all. Please review and thank you in advance! 


	7. Part Seven

Love and Lust - Part 7  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
Akari and Akira strolled down the street, each eating their own ice cream cone. With the credit card, all they bought was a bunch of candy. Of course their dad will ask them where they got it. They would just say Zechs gave it to them. Heero never believed a word Zechs said and would always believe them instead of him any day. Akira was humming a tune while looking up.  
  
"Kari...what's those weird clouds? They look ugly..."  
  
"I dunno..." Akari looked up as well. "Maybe it's angry?"  
  
Akira blinked. "The sky can get angry?"  
  
"Of course. Wouldn't you get angry if you were being fed veggies?"  
  
"But the sky doesn't eat veggies..."  
  
"No, but it eats smoke."  
  
"Oh!" After giggling, they continued on.  
---  
Heero drove down the same street three times, still looking for his girls, and yet not noticing them anywhere. Duo was in the passenger seat, just looking. He had no idea how he could help; he had no idea what they looked like. However, he didn't want to make Heero upset, so he acted like he knew what he was doing. Heero glanced at him.  
  
"If you open the glove compartment, you'll find a picture of them," he said, turning a corner. Duo blushed slightly as he opened the glove compartment. In there was a wallet size picture of two little girls. One had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. The other had light brown hair--similar to his hair color--and blue eyes...at least that's what he saw at first. With careful study, he noticed that her eyes weren't blue...but...  
  
"Heero, you never told me who their other parent was?"  
  
"And I told that was because I didn't know."  
  
"Well yeah but...don't they remind you of somebody?"  
  
"...no."  
  
"Oh...ok..." Duo looked back out the window and pointed. "Is that them?"  
  
"What!?" Heero slammed on the brakes. The car skidded to a halt before Heero got out of the car, leaving Duo a there a little dazed. Heero looked back and sure enough there they were, each holding a bag in one hand and ice cream in the other. He rushed over to them. "Kari! Kira! Where the hell have you been!?"  
  
Akari looked up and smiled. "Hi daddy!" Akira giggled and waved the best she could. Heero let out a sigh.  
  
"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"  
  
"No..." Akira answered, he big eyes staring up at him. "We thought you were at work?"  
  
"I was until Zechs called saying he lost you. God I could kill him right now..."  
  
"Daddy! Verbal violence around kids is dangerous to their health."  
  
"Just shut up and get in the car...now." Heero scowled, getting a yelp out of the girls before witnessing them rush into the back seat. They didn't even once notice Duo, which was good for him, in a way. He didn't know what to say to little kids...Heero's little kids for that matter. Taking in a deep breath, Heero went back into the car and drove away, not saying a single word. Usually, when a parent did that, they were too upset to speak or if they did speak, something terrible might come out. Heero, on the other hand, barely spoke, so you couldn't really tell if he was pissed off or not...without asking.  
  
Akari and Akira looked at each other, then at Heero, then at the person in the passenger seat, and then repeated the process over and over again until finally fixating their eyes on the person in the passenger seat. They had never seen him before and became quite curious. Was he Heero's boyfriend? More than likely not; if he barely had time for them, how could he have a boyfriend. Maybe the guy was a recruit and today was his "training day." Nope. Heero hated showing new recruits around.  
  
What caught Akira's eyes the most was his long braid. His hair was about as long as hers, but a little longer. What really trapped her attention, however, was when he turned his to look at Heero before staring out the window again. When he did that, she could see that his eyes were a strange shade of color. They looked blue but they weren't. She was sort of baffled by this but didn't show it.  
  
Akari, on the other hand, thought that the guy was cute and prayed that he and her dad were seeing each other. She didn't want her father to let this guy get away and conjured up some plans to keep them together.  
---  
Noin let out a frustrated groan as she got back in the car. "We've been here three times already!" She exclaimed, starting up the engine. Zechs just shook his head.  
  
"Maybe Heero's found them already." He looked at his watch. "It's 7:30...it's getting dark. You never know."  
  
"Noin glared at him. "This is all your fault you know."  
  
"WHAT!?! How is this my fault!?" Zechs said defensively.  
  
"Oh come on Zechs-if you couldn't take care of your own son, how the hell can you take care of two girls-Heero's girls for that matter!!" Noin sighed. "Jesus, Heero is so pissed at you. I bet you he ain't gonna want you taking care of them anymore."  
  
"Oh and if I don't who will-not Duo obviously."  
  
"Well I bet he would. He'd be much better than you any day."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"God Zechs, let's face it," Noin turned to look at him. "You terrible with kids-you can't handle them."  
  
"Oh please," Zechs replied, slumping in the chair.  
  
"It's true! That's why Li is living with Relena's mother-you don't know the first thing about taking care of children. Just admit it."  
  
"All I'm going to admit is-" Zechs was able finish for Noin's cell phone started ringing. Sighing, she answered it.  
  
"Hello?...uh huh...alright great!...ok...alright...yeah it's starting to sprinkle a little bit right now...uh huh...alright see ya tomorrow...bye." She hung up before putting the phone back in her inside jacket pocket.  
  
"Who was that?" Zechs questioned.  
  
"That was Duo. He said that they found them and that they're heading for Heero's house right now."  
  
"Oh well at least that crisis is over."  
  
"Yeah...pray that there isn't another one like it." Noin drove off, not paying attention to Zechs' glare.  
---  
When Heero pulled up in the driveway of his home, the rain was getting heavy. As soon as he stopped, the girls got out of the car and rushed to the front door just waiting there, huddled together. Then Heero got out, and Duo, and both walked over to them and Heero opened the door, the girls running in first, but not before taking off their shoes at the front. They grew with Japanese customs after all and knew that it was polite to walk into the house with your shoes still on. Duo was the last to walk and he shut the door behind him, locking it. Then he took a look around.  
  
Heero's house wasn't first-class material, but it wasn't second-class either-it was more in-between those two. He knew that either Quatre or Relena bought him this house or Heero won the lottery one day...but that possibility was slim to none. Shaking his head, Duo just decided to not think about it; Heero had a home, which was all that mattered.  
  
As Akari and Akira rushed up the stairs to get ready for bed, Heero went into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable," he said before dropping out of site. Duo took off his jacket and sat down on the couch. There, he noticed a picture on the coffee table in front of him and picked it up. He smiled as he noticed it was a picture of him and the others at the beach. He vaguely remembered that day; all he could recall was the catfight between Hilde and Relena. He had no idea how it started, but it was hilarious to watch. In the end, Hilde won. Relena was too prissy to win. Putting the picture back down, he looked up to see Heero come toward him with two glasses in each hand.  
  
"Here," said, giving one to Duo. In return Duo smiled and took a sip.  
  
"Thanks...uh nice place."  
  
"Thanks..." Heero replied, sitting down next to him. Then Duo took another sip while Heero took his, and the rest was just silence...except for the occasional tapping of the glass with a finger. They barely glanced at each other and didn't make any gestures toward the other. Just silence.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Akira was flipping through Heero's photo album. She knew that she saw a picture of the guy downstairs somewhere. While looking, Akari was watching Card Captor Sakura in the same room. She was so mesmerized by the show that she didn't hear her sister, at first, when she finally found the picture.  
  
"Kari look! I told you!" Akira thrust the picture in Akari's face, making her quite upset.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Just look, it's not like you haven't see this episode!"  
  
"But this is the ice skating one!!"  
  
"YOU HAVE IT ON TAPE!!!!"  
  
Akari blinked. "Oh yeah...tehe!" she shrugged and took a look at the picture. "Hey that's the guy downstairs!!"  
  
"No duh-that's what I was trying to tell you!"  
  
"Oh...well so what?"  
  
"So who is he?" Akira wondered, sitting jumping up on the bed. Akari thought for a minute.  
  
"He's daddy's friend maybe? Or something more than that?"  
  
"But what's his name?"  
  
"Oh well daddy's only got a few friends." Akari put the remote down and counted with her fingers. "Let's see-there's Uncle Quatre, Uncle Trowa, Uncle Wufei, Auntie Relena, Auntie Noin, Miss Une, Auntie Sally, Auntie Hilde, Miss Dorothy-I think-, and...uh..."  
  
"Zechs?"  
  
"OH GOD NO!!" Akari exclaimed, jumped on the bed. "He's too weird and plus-he's and oober."  
  
"Yeah...you're probably right." Akira looked at the picture again. "I remember asking daddy about this picture...and he told me that it was an old friend..."  
  
"Old friend...?" Akari thought back. "I remember hearing that somewhere...recently...ah ha!" She snapped her fingers, catching Akira's attention. "He called yesterday! He said that he wanted to talk to daddy and he said that he was an old friend!"  
  
"Great! What's his name?"  
  
"I dunno but we can find out on that," Akari replied, pointing to the phone. "It has caller I.D."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Akira crawled over to the phone. "When did he call?"  
  
"I dunno...right after Card Captor Sakura."  
  
"k..." Akira started pressing some buttons before finding the yesterday's date. Then she found the time. "Here goes nothing." She selected the time and groaned. Akari blinked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uncle Quatre was the only person that called at that time..."  
  
"Oh...dang gummit!" Akari snapped her fingers; they were so close. Akira grabbed the photo album and flipped through it again.  
  
"There's gotta be something in here that can tell us...hey I never saw this before." Akira pulled out a small silver oval-shaped locket. There was something engraved on the front and she read it aloud. " 'A one in a million.' " She looked at Akari. "What's that mean?"  
  
"I dunno...open it."  
  
"K..." Akira opened it and saw, on the right side, a small picture of her father and that guy and, on the other side, was an inscription. " 'For every angel, there is a demon.' What's that mean?" She watched her sister shrug. "Well at least we know they're friends."  
  
"Yeah at least..." Akari took the locket and looked at it. "I wonder why daddy doesn't wear it anymore...?" Akira shrugged. "Well maybe-did you hear that??"  
  
"What??" Akira listened closely and could faintly hear a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. "Crap dad's coming!"  
  
"Let's get outta here!" Akari practically jumped off the bed and ran out the room, Akira following close behind. When they got to their room, Akira turned out the lights and both jumped into their own beds, but not before tripping over their own toys and stuff. After saying goodnight to each other, they shut their eyes right before the door opened.  
  
Heero poked his head in to make sure that his girls were in bed and fast asleep. He smiled slightly before turning to shut the door-but stopped as soon as the light from the hallway shined on something on the floor. He walked into the room and picked it up, eyeing it carefully. Then he went over to Akira and kissed her on the cheek and did the same thing for Akari. Afterward he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. That's when he got a good look at the object.  
  
"How did...?" He opened the locket and stared at the picture, old memories coming back. Sighing he closed it and went back downstairs; he didn't want to keep Duo waiting too long.  
  
Duo looked up at the clock-it was already close to 9. He shouldn't be there. Getting up he grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door. He knew that Heero would understand if he just left-no big deal.  
  
"Where are you going?" Heero asked as soon as he got to the foot of the stairs. Duo turned to look at him.  
  
"Well it's almost 9 and I thought that maybe you were tired. Besides I really have to go. Gotta go to work tomorrow."  
  
"But...your car's not here. We took mine..."  
  
"Oh..." Duo said in a bit of a whisper. "Well I'll just walk then." Heero blinked a couple times.  
  
"Quatre's house is on the other side of town...sort of anyway..."  
  
"Oh...well I'll manage." Duo turned to leave.  
  
"But it's raining..."  
  
"I'll be fine, really." As soon as Duo opened the door, thunder crashed and lightning lighted up the sky so he could easily just how heavy the rain was-yeah it was pouring down pretty damn heavy.  
  
Heero chuckled, shaking his head before walking up to Duo and closing the door. "We have an extra room--you can sleep in there." Then he headed for the kitchen. "You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah...a little bit..." Duo replied, following. The kitchen was average-nothing really special...just bigger than normal. Heero opened a cabinet.  
  
"What would you like?" he asked, looking at Duo.  
  
"Uh...well I don't care...I mean...whatever is fine with me."  
  
"Ok...how do you make that?"  
  
"Huh??" Duo blinked, utterly confused. Heero closed the cabinet.  
  
"Well you wanted whatever so how do you make it?"  
  
"Uh well...no! I didn't mean like that!" Duo shook his head. "What I meant was that whatever you want to eat is fine. I'll have that too."  
  
"Oh...well why didn't you say so?" Heero asked, opening the fridge. Duo chuckled a bit. "God, I keep forgetting that you take things so literally."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Ok...whatever you say." Duo peered over Heero's shoulder to take a look. "What's that?" He pointed to a bottle sitting at the bottom of the fridge. Heero took out and looked at it.  
  
"Chardonnay..."  
  
"Oh...well uh that's nice..."  
  
"Yeah..." They looked at eachother...then at the bottle. "I should put it up."  
  
"Yeah you should. I mean, there's gotta be something to eat right?"  
  
"Right...of course..." Silence. They looked at eachother...then the bottle. Eachother. Bottle. Eachother. Bottle.  
---  
(Two hours later)  
  
Heero giggled slightly as Duo poured some wine into his glass. "Oh remember when Quatre's sisters visited him for a week?"  
  
Duo nodded taking a sip from his glass. "Oh! The pictures!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh my god-I'll never forget those pictures! Especially the one that they took for Easter! And Quatre had on this bunny suit!" They laughed.  
  
"Yeah that pink bunny suit and the fluffy tail-oh and to top it all off he had an Easter basket!" Heero laughed at that, taking a sip. Pretty much, he was on his fourth glass while Duo was on his fifth.  
  
"God...those were the days..." Duo took a mouthful. "How about the time when we played Truth or Dare?"  
  
Heero looked at him. "And Wufei had to wear a dress for a day?"  
  
"Yeah!" Duo let out a laugh. "I've never seen so pissed off in his life! All because he wouldn't answer my question-all I asked was 'why don't you like women' and he wouldn't answer."  
  
"Haha!! And the dress he had on..."  
  
"Oh!" Duo put his glass down. "It was a skimpy little thing. It was all red and it was strapless, and it was so tight on him-he was complaining the whole time-and he then the slit went all the way up to his thighs! He was so pissed!"  
  
Heero took a sip. "And then the high heels you made him wear! He couldn't even walk in them and when he tried going down the stairs he tripped and busted his ass!"  
  
"HA!! That was comedy!" They laughed. Heero took the locket out and looked at it.  
  
"Oh look what I found in my girls' room. Still wondering how it got there..." He handed it to Duo. Duo looked at it thoughtfully.  
  
"I gave this to you on your birthday...heh...'A one in a million.' That's what you were to me. Funny huh?"  
  
"What?" Heero watched as Duo opened it and took a good long look at the picture inside.  
  
" 'For every angel, there is one demon.' "  
  
Heero finished his drink and set the glass down. "I'm the angel and you're the demon. I still don't get that..."  
  
"Oh well..." Duo closed it. "It's just a locket anyway...I was hoping that you still had it."  
  
"Why would I get rid of it?"  
  
"I dunno...I'm just glad you have it..." Duo smiled at Heero, who smiled back. He held the locket up. "Can I...?"  
  
"Can you what?"  
  
"Put it on you. Please?"  
  
Uh...well..." Heero looked down and sighed. "Sure...I suppose." He then turned around. Duo put the locket on Heero slowly. It had been a while since he'd seen Heero with it on. When it was fastened it, Heero turned back around so Duo could see. A smile slowly appeared on Duo's face. Heero smiled slightly, gripping the locket tightly.  
~*~  
  
Again I'm sorry this took so long!! Please review and thanks in advance!! 


	8. Part Eight

Love and Lust - Part 8  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
//I am standing in the middle of a dark void. There's no one around...no sounds, no smells; or maybe my own senses are betraying me. I can walk for hours and still not get anywhere. I've had this dream before and every time it all feels so real. And I do the same thing over and over again...and I get the same responses. I always continued walking, walking the same direction I'm walking now. Then, after what feels like days, maybe years, I come to a clearing and there I see what I long to hold; what I long have and claim...but every time I reach out for it, it disappears...just like it does when I'm awake.  
  
However this time, I won't walk. I won't fall for this nightmare's trick. I'll stand firm in my place and let the clearing come to me. I don't say a word, I don't even breathe. I feel as if my whole body is clenched up tightly, and I feel uneasy; thankfully to my surprise, the clearing comes to me and I see what I long to hold...what I long to have...and to claim: Heero.  
  
He lies there, basking in the sun, wearing only a black tanktop and dark blue jeans shorts. He has shades on so I can't tell whether he's asleep or awake, but God I pray that he's asleep. Just staring at me makes my heart sore; never had I seen anyone so beautiful Slowly I walk to him, trying my best to not make a sound; I want to see his peaceful face so badly. When I was close enough, I next to him, gently taking his hand in mine.  
  
I brought his hand up to, lightly brushing it against my cheek; it felt so soft, like it was fragile and if I had just squeezed it, even just a little bit, there would be bruises. There was no way I wanted to bruise him. I wouldn't hurt anywhere. I kissed his soft hand lightly before placing it back so I could look at his face. He seemed so peaceful, like he had nothing on his mind; no rules, no responsibilities. He was just being good ole' Heero Yuy, the person everyone knew and loved.  
  
Sometimes, however I hated him. I hated how his hair felt like silk; I hated the way his eyes could make anyone melt like butter...if he wanted them to; I hated his soft lips, just begging to be kissed. I know I'm obsessed-I won't deny that. I've loved Heero ever since I first laid my eyes on him. God he was gorgeous. Leaning down, I planted a kiss on his forehead, savoring the feel of his skin against my lips-so smooth.  
  
As I arose, my eyes locked with his; I guess during that time he had woken up. I knew he knew exactly what happened and what I was doing. Hell I bet he was just pretending to sleep. He's good at that...for some reason.  
  
As he slowly sits up, I remain silent. I knew Heero had a tendency to snap at someone when they do something he doesn't appreciate. But what can I say? I couldn't help it.  
  
"This is the 40th time you've been here..." he said, showing no signs of expression.  
  
"45th actually..." I corrected him. Usually that pisses him off royally, but Heero just chuckled, taking off his shades. Those eyes-how can somehow have such a beautiful shade of blue in their eyes?  
  
"So is it the same story? You worship me, adore me...can't live without me?"  
  
"Something like that." I stood up. "I'll be damned if I let that bastard hurt you again."  
  
"Bastard? Oh you mean Duo..." Heero stood up as well, dusting himself off. "Is that who you're referring to?"  
  
I nodded. "I won't let him touch you."  
  
"Oh really?" Heero laughed at that. "And how are you gonna stop him? It's not like you watch around the clock."  
  
"Trust me...I'll know when he's touched you and when he does I'll-" Heero cut me off, pressing a finger to my lips.  
  
"You won't do a damn thing...trust me. And even if you did..." Heero took a step back. "Whoever said I'd thank you..." With that he turned and walked away. I desperately tried to grab for him, but the dark void engulfed me once again, and I lost sight of the Japanese youth.//  
  
Zechs woke up, tightly clutching the bed sheets around him. Outside, raining poured down hard as lightning streaked the sky and thunder roared. Sitting up, he held his head, panting softly.  
  
"Hmph...my obsession..." Leaning over, he opened the drawer of his nightstand, taking out a picture of Heero and his two daughters. "God we make a happy family...don't you think so Heero? I do..."  
---  
Akari and Akira were up at 6:30 the next morning to get ready for school. In about 30 minutes they came bouncing down the stairs, both wearing their uniforms-black and white sailor suit. Immediately, Akari turned on the TV for Card Captor Sakura. Akira never understood what was so special about the show, but didn't bother to dwell on it and went into the kitchen where dad and that guy were. Heero sitting in front of the guy watching him attentively. The guy had face of disgust on his face as he stared at the glass before him. Akira could've gagged-the substance inside was icky light brownish in color and she knew for a fact that it probably didn't smell all that great.  
  
"Hey, you're the one that chose to get a hangover, gotta suffer the consequences," Heero said, oblivious to Akira's presence. Duo looked up at him.  
  
"You had a hangover too!"  
  
"Yeah and I finished mine a hour ago!"  
  
"Damn..." Duo picked up the glass. "This stuff is disgusting. Heero chuckled.  
  
"If you hold your breath and gulp it down, you won't taste a thing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Course I'm sure."  
  
"Ok..." Pinching his nose, Duo tossed down the drink before slamming the glass on the table. Heero was trying to suppress his laughter during that, but afterward couldn't hold back, seeing that Duo looked like he was going to throw up. "You said I wouldn't taste a thing!" Duo exclaimed, grabbing another glass to put water in.  
  
"Oops...sorry.."  
  
"Sorry my butt..." Duo drank down the water and finally noticed the little girl standing at the kitchen entrance. "Oh...hello."  
  
"Hmm?" Heero turned to see Akira. "Oh hi munchkin."  
  
"Hi Daddy," Akira replied, walking over to him. "Akari's watching Sakura again."  
  
"Oh..." Heero looked at Duo. "Honey, this is my friend Duo."  
  
"Hi..." Duo said, waving slightly. Akira's eyes widened.  
  
"Duo? As in...Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes...you've heard of me?" Duo looked from her to Heero and back.  
  
"Be right back!" She ran out the kitchen and into the living room, crashing into Akari.  
  
"Hey!" Akari glared at her sister. "What was that for!"  
  
"His name's Duo! Duo Maxwell!" Akira replied, panting a little. Akari's eyes widened.  
  
"He's Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Yeah! I told you I saw him before! His name AND picture are on the list for Class S!"  
  
"And he's cute too!" Akari giggled. Akira, on the other hand, placed his hands on her hips.  
  
"Well you're too young! However..." She leaned so that she could see her dad and Duo. "He's just the perfect age for daddy."  
  
"Hey...what are you planning?" Akari asked, leaning as well.  
  
"We don't want Zechs around anymore right? So we'll use this guy as a shield..."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
The girls looked at eachother. "We're gonna play matchmaker."  
  
TBC  
~*~  
  
I know it's short...and it probably sucks. I'll make Part 9 longer ok. Sorry I haven't been keeping as much track as I used to. School's almost ending so I'm kinda getting ready for finals. Please bear with me and review!! 


	9. Part Nine

Love and Lust - Part 9  
BY Kirakira  
  
~*~  
Heero parked his car on the side of ESUN (Earth's Sphere Unified Nation) Elementary school. He had no idea how Relena talked him into enrolling his girls in that school-personally, Heero hated ESUN, even though Relena was a part of it. Akari and Akira got out of the car, closing the door behind them. Duo rolled down the window on his side so that Heero could talk them.  
  
"You guys take care, alright? I'll pick you right after school."  
  
"K!" Akari exclaimed. Akira just nodded, then focused on Duo.  
  
"Are you gonna pick us up too?"  
  
"Uh..." Duo glanced at Heero. "Probably not."  
  
Akari pouted. "Why?"  
  
"Well...I think I've outlived my welcome. Besides, I live elsewhere."  
  
"You could always move in," Akira noted.  
  
"Yeah, we got an extra room!" answered Akari.  
  
"Uh..." Duo didn't know what else to say. He really didn't want to say no because that would be lie. He would be more than happy to move in and stay with Heero and them. But it wasn't his decision to make.  
  
"Akira, Akari...Duo's got his own life to deal with. Now hurry up or you're gonna be late," Heero said. Akari and Akira just nodded and ran off to the entrance of the school, blending in with everyone else. Heero sighed after that and drove off. "Sometimes I worry about them..."  
  
"Why's that?" Duo asked conversely. Heero glanced at him.  
  
"They always get these weird ideas in their heads and won't stop persisting until they get the answer they want. It annoys me sometimes..."  
  
"Oh..." Duo looked out the window.  
  
"You could come over...for dinner..." Duo immediately looked at Heero after that statement, a small smile creeping up on his face.  
  
"Sure...I'd like that..."  
  
"Then it's settled."  
---  
Akari and Akira got to their classroom a few seconds before the bell rang. After taking their seats, the teacher-Mrs. Irving-began to speak.  
  
"Alright class, it's good to see you all on the beautiful morning."  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Irving," said all the students in the class. Mrs. Irving giggled at that.  
  
"And good morning to all as well. Now..." she got up from her seat, "today we're going to talk about the Plague of AC 185. Does anybody know about that?" No one raised their hands. At that, Mrs. Irving continued. "Well it was a devastating crisis, killing hundreds of thousands of people, most being the homeless. It was sorta kinda like the Bubonic Plague that took place millions of years ago except...it happened in the colonies, primarily L2." Mrs. Irving paced back in forth in front of the class. "Now, L2 was filled with two classes: the first class...and the third class. Can anyone explain what the difference between first and third class is?" A boy with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes raised his hand. "Yes Li?"  
  
"First class is those people with lotsa money and third class is the poor people," he answered. Mrs. Irving nodded.  
  
"Exactly." She sat on her desk. "When the plague broke out on L2, there was global havoc. Neighboring colonies and even the Earth wouldn't allow anyone who came from L2 to enter. The Earth's Sphere Alliance-now what we call Earth's Sphere Unified Nation-quarantined L2 until the plague was disposed of. Scientists and doctors used people who had the plague as guinea pigs, desperately trying to find a cure. Yes Valerie?" Mrs. Irving pointed to a girl with dark reddish hair.  
  
"How long did the plague last?" she questioned.  
  
"About 2...maybe 3 years. It seemed like an eternity for the people on L2, though."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes..." Mrs. Irving thought for a minute. "All of you know how minutes can feel like hours when you desperately wait the last bell of the day to ring, right?"  
  
"Yes!" Everyone replied.  
  
"Well that's kind of how the colonist of L2 felt. Even if there were people just visiting, it didn't matter to the Alliance-they had to stay. Luckily, though, a scientist by the name of Harris found an antidote and everyone, that had the money to pay for it, quickly went to get it."  
  
"In other words the first class..." Akira stated. Mrs. Irving nodded.  
  
"The poor didn't have the money to pay for it and the L2 government, back then, didn't care. All they wanted was the money and if someone didn't have the money to pay for the medicine, there was no way they would give to them. So, many of the poor had to resort to stealing it from the labs and unfortunately, thousands were shot and killed or taken to prison because of it. The government didn't care and the Alliance could've cared less back then." Mrs. Irving stood up and stared at each and every one of the students. "When it was over, the government ordered those killed by the plagued to be cremated. In other words, they were burned. Those who still had the plague were quarantined and, if their family or friends had the money to pay for the antidote, the government would give to him. Of course, most of the people that had the plague were poor so they just died.  
  
"Those who picked up dead bodies to cremate them saw women, children-and even babies-lying dead on the ground. Now the government issues a vaccination shot for every child that is born. It doesn't cost a penny. A couple months after you're born, you get the vaccine. The cure still costs money, but the vaccine...nothing." With that Mrs. Irving went to the board and started writing.  
  
"Now for your assignment, I want you all to ask your parents if they know anything about the plague. They were kids then and probably won't remember much, but just ask if they know anything. Bring in newspaper clippings that they might've kept, anything. You will give a 5 minute presentation in front of the class to tell us what you have found." After writing, she looked at the class. "Understand?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Irving!" replied the class.  
---  
Heero and Duo had arrived at work on time and were now heading for the meeting room. Lady Une needed to talk to everyone in Class S about something. Of course all that were in that class were Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and miraculously, Zechs. When they got to the room, everyone else was already there. Lady Une nodded to them as they took their seats.  
  
"Alright, now that we're all here," she motioned for Noin to turn off the lights and the projector lighted up, shining an image on a big screen, "we're gonna be evaluating those who wish for a promotion. Here's the first." She looked at the picture. "This is Eric Baker, Class B. He wants to be a member of Class A because he believes he works 10 times harder than anyone else and is more advanced than those in Class B." She turned to everyone. "What do think-Class A material?"  
  
"Well..." Quatre looked at him closely. "How many missions has he done?"  
  
"Lady Une pulled out a manila folder opening it. "Three so far."  
  
"And how many were successful?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Well then that settles it," Wufei replied, leaning back in his seat. "He didn't in all of his missions and on top of that, he hasn't be on enough."  
  
"True..." Trowa said, "but it is also true that he works harder than some Class B personnel..."  
  
"And according to his test scores," Noin said, looking at the contents in the manila folder with Lady Une. "He is more advancement. He did score higher than the others."  
  
"Then that settles it," Zechs said. "We can't just let someone with that much capabilities be in such a low class. I say we should promote him to Class A."  
  
"Heero?" Lady Une looked at the Japanese boy. "What are your thoughts?"  
  
Heero really had no comment, but it would be rude of not to contribute. "Well...he's tests scores are rather good, I will account that. However...like Wufei said, he doesn't have enough experience. I say we don't promote him."  
  
"It doesn't matter if he doesn't have enough experience," Zechs argued. "As long as he feels he is capable of succeeding, there's no probably."  
  
"I understand that..." Heero replied, intently looking at Zechs. "But if you compare his full profile with someone from Class A, you'd see a significant difference in Field Experience." He then looked at Noin and Lady Une. "I just don't think it would be fair to those that are in Class A right now. I mean, they worked their asses off to get into Class A and I believe it'll upset them if we let someone-who hasn't done even half the work they have-in that rank. They would think we're choosing preference instead of be fair and treating everyone equally."  
  
"Is it his fault that he's smarter than everyone else?" Zechs protested. Heero looked at him again, showing a slight glare.  
  
"No, but if you--"  
  
"Then why the hell can he not be in Class A!?" Zechs stood up at that moment. "Tell me that Heero-what, is he not good enough for you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Heero stood up as well, glaring intensely.  
  
"You heard me. Everything has to be perfect for you-perfect job, perfect friends, perfect house, perfect kids, perfect boyfriend--"  
  
"What the hell are you getting at!?"  
  
"That you're so damned picky!!" Zechs eyes were flaring at that moment. He was feeling anger, betrayal, and-for whatever reason-desire. His mind kept going back to the dream he had. Being so close to Heero and listening to him speak. Kissing his hand...he wanted Heero so much and couldn't understand why Heero wouldn't accept him. This made him very upset and confused; with no other way to let it out, he just lashed out in anger, directly at the one person he so desperately coveted.  
  
Duo stood up,placing a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Now guys, let's just calm down ok? No need for a quarrel."  
  
Zechs eyes burned with hatred at the American. He hated him completely, especially now that Duo touched him. He remembered promising Heero that he wouldn't let Duo touch him, under any circumstances.  
  
"Get you fucking hands off him or so help me God I swear I'll rip your HEART OUT!!" Zechs snapped directly at Duo, making him jump slightly, taking his hand off Heero. This got everybody confused.  
  
"Zechs what's wrong with you?" Quatre questioned. "Just calm down."  
  
Zechs was oblivious to Quatre's words, focusing all of his attention on Duo. "I'll be damned if I let you touch him again."  
  
"Zechs...what's you deal? It's not like you own him or--"  
  
"I'm warning you Maxwell. You touch him EVER again I'll make you wish you were never born. AND if I catch you anywhere near his two girls I'll hunt you down and kill you."  
  
Heero didn't like that last part at all, and was pretty much pissed off.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!? You don't own me and you sure as hell don't have a say in--"  
  
"Sit down!" Zechs yelled, forcibly pushing Heero back in his seat. Everyone was extremely shocked right there, including Heero himself.  
  
"Zechs what's your problem!?" Noin exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah why are you being such an ass!?" Wufei added. Zechs didn't answer and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. He was afraid that if he stayed, he would hurt Heero physically. It was bad enough that he pushed Heero down; he didn't want it to escalate any further.  
---  
The bell rang for lunch and Akari and Akira reluctantly grabbed their lunch bags and headed out into the courtyard where their friends were waiting.  
  
"Hey guys!" Akari said, sitting next to Valerie. Akira sat in the middle of Riley and Parker, both of which were Li's friends, who was sitting next to Valerie. Li's cousin, Ariana, was sitting in between Parker and Mason.  
  
"Hey Kari," Li replied. They all opened their lunch bags and started pigging out, except Ariana. She was being more lady-like, taking small bites of her sandwich. Akari was always irritated by this, but said nothing.  
  
"So..." Riley said with a stuffed mouth. "What are you gonna do about the assignment?"  
  
"We're gonna ask our daddy," Akira replied, referring to her and Akari. "He's from L1 so he should know something."  
  
"Well I'm gonna call my mom and see if she'll find out anything for me and send it to my email," Valerie answered. Everyone knew that her mom was a member of circus and traveled practically everywhere. Because Valerie was only a child, she couldn't travel with her mom, so her uncle chose to take care of her. Right now her mom was on L2 so it wouldn't be that difficult for Valerie to get the info.  
  
"Both my parents are from Earth," Riley said, "so I don't know what I can get outta them."  
  
"Yeah, same for me..." Parker responded. Li just shrugged.  
  
"Both my parents are Preventers...although one is all gaga over your dad," Li glanced at Akari and Akira who just giggled, "so of course they'll know something." Li then looked at Mason. "What about you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh uh..." Mason looked down. "I dunno..."  
  
"Oh...well I can find something for you, ok?"  
  
"Yeah...ok..." Mason took a bite of sandwich, chewing it slowly. Li was the only one that knew that Mason's parents were dead and he was in foster care. Li thought that it was very depressing and didn't think he could go through all the stuff Mason did.  
  
"Well I'm gonna talk to my mother, who is-as you all may know-the Vice Foreign Minister herself," Ariana chimed in, saying it rather proudly. The others glared at her.  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
TBC  
~*~  
  
So what'd think? About all that historical stuff...I really don't know if what I put down was fact or fiction. I just thought it sounded good ^^. Please review and thanks in advance ^_^ 


	10. Part Ten

Love and Lust - Part 10  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
Lady Une paced back in forth in front of Zechs, who was sitting in a chair facing her. She didn't know what to say first...or what to do for that matter. She wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into the idiot, but that wouldn't solve anything. Sighing, she sat down at her desk clasping her hands.  
  
"That stunt you pulled today was completely uncalled for. You had no reason to verbally attack a fellow Preventer."  
  
"I did have reason..." Zechs replied in a low voice.  
  
"Oh really? And what would that reason be?"  
  
"It's personal."  
  
"Hmph." Lady Une leaned back in her chair. "Will at least apologize to Duo then? Threatening him like that was completely childish."  
  
"I'm not gonna apologize to that good-for-nothing asshole..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"God Zechs will you grow up!?" Lady Une exclaimed. "It's not like Duo's trying to steal Heero away from you! Hell-you two aren't even dating!" Zechs shot a heated glare at her. "Look I'm sorry for saying that but it's the truth..."  
  
Zechs scoffed, turning his head away. "Whatever..."  
  
"Well...you could apologize to Heero? Will you do that?"  
  
"As long as it will get you off my back."  
  
"Agreed..." Lady Une watched as Zechs stood and exited it the room. "Sometimes...I worry about that guy's mental health..."  
---  
Heero looked up at the clock on the wall-3:00 p.m. His shift was over and so now he had to pick up the girls. He put the stuff he needed to take home in a manila folder, sorting them by most important to who gives damn. While doing this, Duo walked in, knocking softly on the door. Heero looked up at him and smiled vaguely.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Hi..." Duo said, closing the door behind him. "Uh I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Well...earlier...in the meeting room...instead of helping the situation I sorta kinda worsened in it."  
  
Heero shook his head. "Don't apologize for Zechs' shitty behavior..."  
  
"Yeah...I guess..." Duo chuckled a bit. "Do you think I should heed his warning?" Duo watched as Heero shook his head. "Really uh? Well if you say so."  
  
"Zechs isn't gonna do anything. He's all talk and no action." Heero thought for a minute. "He always has been."  
  
"I see..." Duo leaned against the door. "So why do think he got so mad?"  
  
Heero just shrugged, grabbing his keys from the top drawer of his desk.  
  
"Huh..." Duo looked at the picture that was hanging on the right wall. "They're cute..."  
  
"Huh?" Heero finally noticed him staring at his girls' school pictures. "Thanks."  
  
"Are they Zechs' kids?"  
  
"Wha-!" Heero dropped his keys, looking at him baffled. Duo turned his head to look at him, a curious expression on his face. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well...he acts like he's the father...I mean, he did say that if I went anywhere near your girls-"  
  
"They're not his alright..."  
  
"And you know this because...?" Duo watched as Heero averted his eyes. "You did tell that you didn't know...remember? So how do you know that Zechs isn't the father? I mean, you guys did sleep together right?"  
  
"Who told you that...?"  
  
"Quatre...well actually the way Quatre said sounded like he forced himself on you but that can't be true because Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier. You submit to no one...no one at all."  
  
"Just what are you getting at here?" Heero definitely didn't like what Duo was saying and really couldn't understand why.  
  
"I just wanna know who the candidates are-I mean everybody else knows but I don't...it just doesn't seem fair."  
  
"Well...um..." Heero looked at the pictures again, trying to sort out the words jumbling up in his head. Duo, at the time, was looking at his feet.  
  
"Heero...I want to get a paternity test..." Duo watched as Heero slumped down in his chair, still staring at the pictures. Sighing he went on. "Now I don't wanna do it if you or the girls don't want to. I just...feel like I owe it to myself...and you if...well..."  
  
"Heero?" Zechs said opening the door, forcing Duo to step away. The minute Zechs saw Duo he desperately tried to control his rage. He didn't wanted to attack Duo, not in front of Heero anyway. After glaring at him for a split second, he focused his attention on Heero, who already had a tear streaming down his face. "Heero? Are you ok?" Pushing past Duo, he went to Heero's side. "What's wrong?"  
  
Heero looked at him after a while. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well...I want to apologize about what happened earlier. I'm sorry...really I am..." Zechs took one of Heero's hands into his own. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Zechs I..." Heero glanced at Duo slowly walking out. "I gotta go. Maybe later." Grabbing the manila folder and the keys that fell on the floor, Heero left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Zechs behind.  
  
TBC  
~*~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS IN ADVANCE!! 


	11. Part Eleven

Love and Lust - Part 11  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
Duo went into the house that Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei lived in, and headed straight to his room, but not before saying hi to the only girl in the household.  
  
"Hey wassup, Val?" he said as he walked past. Valerie turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi D." Duo smiled at that as he went to his room, shutting the door behind him. When he first met Valerie, they instantly clicked. He didn't know why; maybe it was because they acted almost exactly the same. Duo thought it was comforting to have someone who was almost like him in the same house. That way there would be more excitement than usual. However, Duo still felt that something was missing; in a way, no matter how many people were there, it felt empty to him.  
  
As he rummaged through his closet for something to wear, he thought about what he had asked Heero earlier. He was completely out of line for asking something like that. It wasn't fair, and Heero didn't even act like he wanted to know. In Duo's mind, he figured that Heero really didn't care one way or the other. He thought that maybe Duo was being selfish for asking about he paternity test. On top of that, Akari and Akira had a say in the matter as well, not just Heero. So Duo came to the conclusion that it was stupid of him to ask at that moment, especially after what happened in the meeting. He was going to apologize when he got to Heero's house.  
  
"Hey Duo?" Quatre opened the door slightly, poking his head in. "You busy?"  
  
"Naw, come on in," Duo replied, taking an outfit out and laying it on the bed. Then he looked at Quatre. "Wassup?"  
  
"Well I heard that you were going over to Heero's and thought maybe I should...well...talk you out of it..."  
  
"Why?" Duo sat down on the bed as Quatre walked closer to him.  
  
"Well...you just spent the night there-"  
  
"Unintentionally."  
  
"Well yes, but you did spend the night, and we-meaning Wufei, Trowa, and I-thought that you should stay here."  
  
"Oh really?" Duo frowned.  
  
"Yes. I mean, come on, Duo. You can't just leave, come back 7 years later, and expect things are the same as they were before. Things change, people change. It doesn't matter if you're ready for it or not."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that Heero has a family now. He was doing quite well without you so he doesn't need you now that you're here. And his kids-we don't want them to put you in a fatherly position. I mean, you keep going over there and they might think that you are their true father and you're not and-"  
  
"How do you know I'm not?" Duo glowered. "I'm just trying to make up for whatever pain I've caused Heero."  
  
"Well then you're wasting your time, cuz no matter what you do, you won't make up for it."  
  
"Great...just great...you came in here to put me down or somethin? What-are you on Zechs' side now?"  
  
"I never said I was on yours...and Zechs has been there for Heero more than you."  
  
"I was gone, Quatre! What did you expect me to do!?"  
  
"You could've called!"  
  
"I did-I called here practically everyday! And every time you guys told that Heero was fine! Not once did you tell me he was pregnant; you never told me when his kids were born!"  
  
"You should've-"  
  
"How could I have done anything if no one kept me informed!? The only thing you guys ever told me about Heero that I guess you thought was important was when he moved out! And when I asked why you said he was moving on! MOVING ON!! Not once did you tell he had kids-not once!! So how the fuck could you have expected me to know!?" Duo buried his face in his hands, attempting to control his anger. Quatre just stared at him shocked, thinking of something to say.  
  
"We...we probably thought that Heero called you and told-"  
  
"I was staying in an apartment building, Quatre." Duo glanced at him. "Why the fuck would I give you the number to an apartment building? Plus, I didn't have a steady place to stay. I moved around a lot."  
  
"Oh..." Quatre looked down at his feet, saying nothing more. Duo felt he didn't want to stay there anymore. It wasn't 7, but he knew there was no way he could remain sane in that house for another minute. Getting up, Duo grabbed his jacked and keys, gave Quatre and angered look, and stormed out of the room. Quatre just sat down on Duo bed and sighed.  
  
Duo basically ran down the stairs, coming face to face with Valerie.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, sounding a little impatient.  
  
"You're from L2, right?" she asked, innocently.  
  
"Yeah...why?"  
  
"Well I'm doing a presentation about the plague that happened in AC 185 and you had to have been alive when that happened so could you please tell all you know about-huh? What's wrong?" Valerie looked at Duo questioningly as she saw a saddened expression cross his face. "Uh...are you ok?"  
  
"Not now..." Duo walked past her, and out the door.  
---  
"That's all you know?" Akari asked as she and Akira followed Heero into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah..." Heero replied, taking the now cooked rice off the stove. "Nothing special happened."  
  
"So you're telling us that the only thing L1 did was..." Akira read was on the paper in her hand, word for word, "heighten up security and not allow anyone, no matter where from, into the colony. And when the vaccine was introduced, everyone, with the funds of course, got the shot. That's it?"  
  
"Pretty much. Like I said nothing special."  
  
"How do you expect us to give a A+ presentation on that!?" Akari exclaimed, plopping down in a chair. "It won't even be 5 minutes!"  
  
"Well that's all I know, girls..." Heero took shrimp out of the freezer and placed it in the sink before turning to look at them. "What can I say? If your teacher gave you an assignment like this, then I assume she doesn't want much."  
  
"Well yeah, but daddy!" Akira sat down next to Akari. "We gotta be the best!"  
  
"I'm sorry but that's all I-" Heero looked up at the sound of the doorbell. "He's here already?" he wondered as he walked toward the door, Akari and Akira following close behind.  
  
"What??? Who???" they asked in unison. Heero opened the door, expecting something, but got something else. He frowned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, staring dead at Zechs.  
  
"We need to talk," Zechs replied.  
  
"We don't need to talk about anything. Not get lost-I'm expecting company." Heero went to close the door, but Zechs pushed against the door.  
  
"Is Duo gonna be here?"  
  
"None of your damn business; now go away."  
  
"Heero please hear me out. It'll only take a minute-I promise."  
  
"I don't have a minute."  
  
"God Heero please!" At that Heero stared at Zechs, noticing that he seemed sincere. "Please...."  
  
Heero sighed, moving so that Zechs could enter. "One minute..."  
  
"Thank you." Zechs enter the house and smiled as he saw Akari and Akira. "Hey girls." They just looked at him, looked at each other, looked at him again...and just plain walked away. Zechs chuckled at that. "They're never gonna like me, are they?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Heero said, sitting down on the couch. "Now talk."  
  
Zechs sat across from him. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I was way out of line and I know that. If there's anything that I could do to make it up to you-"  
  
"There isn't."  
  
"Oh...well if there ever was, I would do it. You know that."  
  
"No I don't know that."  
  
"Hmm..." Zechs chuckled a bit. "You and I have been through a lot, huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"I mean, when I first met you, I thought you were a complete nuisance. No matter how hard I tried, I could never beat you. At first I thought it was because you were stronger than me-"  
  
"I am."  
  
"True...but then I realized that I didn't want to beat...I didn't want to hurt you in any way. Strange huh-my undisputed rival became my ultimate obsession."  
  
"I'm glad you realize that."  
  
"But as time passed, I began to realize that you weren't just an obsession. Heh, I know this may sound corny, but I always believed that you and I are soul mates..."  
  
"Not in a million years...more than that even."  
  
"But doesn't seem that way to you? Every time we went our separate ways, something always pulled us back together. Don't you realize that? It's as if fate wants us to be together."  
  
"Zechs, you paranoid."  
  
"Doesn't it seem that way, though? That we were meant to be together?"  
  
"No Zechs...it doesn't." Heero stood up. "I don't know where you got these outrageous ideas from, but they're nothing but bullshit ok? They aren't true."  
  
"But what if they are?"  
  
"They're not! You and me? Soul mates! Get real! I can't stand you-I never did!"   
  
"But if you-" The doorbell rang, interrupting Zechs. Heero opened the door and sighed seeing Duo standing there.  
  
"You're late..." He said, letting Duo in. Duo looked around.  
  
"But you said seven-oh...didn't know you had company..." Duo watched as Zechs got up.  
  
"I was just leaving..." Zechs deliberately bumped into Duo before leaving the house. Heero gladly shut the door behind him.  
  
"Good riddance."  
  
"Geez, what's his deal?" Duo asked, taking off his jacket and placing it on a chair. Heero just shrugged.  
  
"He just came at me with the same crap he always says...just in different words. You sometimes, I worry about that guy's mental condition."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it," Duo sighed. "At least he didn't keep his word."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He did tell me he was gonna kill me or rip my heart out...which would kill me..."  
  
"Zechs is all talk and no action. I never believe what he says."  
  
"Oh..." Duo noticed Akari and Akira enter the room. "Hey you two," he said, smiling. Akari eyes widened.  
  
"You came you came!!" She ran up and jumped on him like she hadn't seen him in ages. Duo just laughed, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Well I always keep my promises."  
  
"But you didn't promise anything..." Akira said, practically attaching herself to his leg.  
  
"I told you daddy that I was coming over, so I came. Like I said, I always keep my promises."  
  
"Goody!" Akari held on to him tightly. Heero smiled warmly as he watched the scene before him.  
  
"Uh Duo...?"  
  
"Eh?" Duo turned the best he could so he could look at Heero, surprised to see that smile on his face.  
  
"If it's that important to you...then we'll get the paternity test done. You're right-you deserve to know..."  
  
"Oh...uh...well I mean..." Duo just sighed, smiling back. "Thanks Heero..."  
  
Akari and Akira looked at eachother dumbfounded.  
  
"What's a paternity test?" Akari asked.  
  
"Beats me..." Akira replied.  
~*~  
  
Ok only two more chapters to go. Please review and thanks in advance ^_^ 


	12. Part Twelve

Love and Lust - Part 12  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
Noin watched as her son was finishing up the last of his meal. She enjoyed the quiet moments she had with him. Although he was living with Relena's mother, sometimes Noin had to pick up Li from school if his grandmother couldn't get him. Those days were always her happiest. Sure, she would much rather have Li living with her...but there was one problem with that; Li and Zechs didn't get along one bit. Li was Zechs' son, true...but all Zechs seemed to care about was a family that he wasn't even sure was his-in other words, Heero, Akari, and Akira.  
  
Li was about to take a sip of his drink when he noticed Noin staring at him from the corner of his eye. Setting the glass down, he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?" Noin blinked a few times, shaking her head. "Oh I'm sorry, honey...mommy was just daydreaming," she replied with a warm smile. Li took a sip of his drink and smiled back.  
  
"What were you daydreaming about?"  
  
"Well...I was daydreaming about how much I love the times we spend together. Just you and me...in this house. You know, I wish it was like this all the time." Li just kept smiling at her, so Noin continued. "It's good to see you, Li. Really it is. I just wish that you would move back in here with me. Whaddya say?"  
  
"Zechs move out yet?" Li questioned, his smile gone. Noin sighed, shaking her head. Li frowned. "Then no."  
  
"Oh well...can't say I didn't try huh?" Noin watched as Li finished his drink and went to put his dishes in the sink. "So how was school today?"  
  
"It was alright. Mason got in a fight again."  
  
"Really? Is he alright."  
  
LI nodded. "The nurse said that she was more worried about the boys."  
  
"Oh really..." Noin laughed a little. "So in short you had a good day."  
  
"Yep..."  
  
Just then the door opened and Zechs walked in. He plopped down on the couch and sighed, seeming totally exhausted. Noin looked at Li.  
  
"Wait here for a minute, ok?" She said before going out into the living room. Staring at him, she crossed her arms. "Li's here..."  
  
Zechs glanced at her. "...ok."  
  
"Hmph. Aren't you even gonna ask me where he is?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the kitchen. I don't know if he wants to see you. Hell who could blame him."  
  
Zechs groaned. "Noin, don't start that with me."  
  
"Start what!?" Noin snapped, glaring. "All I'm doing is telling you the same damn thing I tell eveytime he comes over here. God, Zechs how do expect to be apart of his life if you don't even take the time to talk to him. Do you even know when his birthday is?"  
  
"Of course I do. It's June 3."  
  
Noin laughed. "It's July 13, you asshole! God why do I put up with you!?" Noin threw her hands in the air. "You don't remember your own son's birthday! I bet you don't even know how old is here, either huh!?"  
  
"God dammit Noin, what do you expect me to do!?" Zechs shouted, glaring at her. "I tried to get to know the kid, alright!?"  
  
"No you didn't TRY to get to know him. And he's not a kid-he's your son!"  
  
"Look Noin, I tried-he doesn't want me to know him. End of story."  
  
"Oh please! I bet if it was either Akari or Akira in Li's place, you would keep on persisting until you got some answers!"  
  
Zechs frowned. "What the hell are you getting at?"  
  
"Oh don't think I didn't notice. Zechs, you got their damn picture on the wall in your office! Not one picture of Li is there and I know you have pictures of him because your mother-"  
  
"Step-mother."  
  
"Whatever! The point is that she always sends us pictures...and you don't even put one up. Why is that?"  
  
"I just haven't found the time."  
  
"Oh my bad. You don't have the time to get to know your son; you don't have the time to put up just ONE picture of your son. However, you do have the time to pester Heero; you do have the time to interfere with his life; and you do have the time to see Heero's children." Noin scoffed. "At least I know what your priorities are." With that Noin stormed out of the room, leaving Zechs to think about what she just said. After letting out a exasperated sigh, he looked up to see Li standing there, expressionless as usual. Zechs smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey...how are you?"  
  
"...Fine."  
  
"That's good." Zechs got up and walked toward him. "What time did you come over here?"  
  
"...Right after school."  
  
"Oh..." Zechs knelt down so that he was level with Li, looking straight at him. "Did you hear anything that me and your mom were talking about?"  
  
"...Does it matter if I did?"  
  
"Well yes...it does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Li, just answer the question. Did you or did you not?"  
  
"Why don't you just get to what you wanna ask me and stop beating around the bush?" Li glared at Zechs, who just sighed annoyingly.  
  
"What is it that you want me to ask you?"  
  
"The same question you ask me every time I come over here." Li started up the stairs as Zechs stood up. As he reached the top, he turned around, still glaring. "Akari and Akira didn't get in trouble, they said they were going to have a guest over tonight, and tomorrow, they said that they were going to the park." With that Li stormed to his room, slamming the door.  
---  
Akari finished off everything on her plate before getting up and going for seconds. Duo just watched her, chuckling softly.  
  
"God, that girl can eat."  
  
"Tell me about it..." Heero replied, taking a sip of his drink. "She can eat a large pizza by herself."  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Yeah....but of course she gets sick afterward."  
  
"Oh." Duo laughed as Akari sat back down at the table. Then sighing he looked at Heero. "So uh, why was Zechs here. I know it's none of my business, but I'm just that damn curious I guess."  
  
"Nothing important really. He was babbling about me being his soul mate...or something like that?"  
  
"You serious? God, has he gone mental or something?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "He just doesn't know when to give up, I guess."  
  
"I think he's an oober," Akari declared, nodding her head. Heero looked at her strangely.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"An oober."  
  
Duo scratched his head. "And what's that?"  
  
Akari shrugged. "I made it up."  
  
"Uh huh..." Heero smiled, shaking his head. Then he focused on Duo again. "So what time are you expected home?"  
  
"Geez, you make it sound like I have a curfew."  
  
"Sorry...just wondering."  
  
"Well..." Duo thought for a minute. "Nobody told me I had to be home at a certain time...not that there's much of a home to go to."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Akira looked from one to the other, then centered on Duo. "Are you gonna spend the night?"  
  
"Yeah we have an extra room," Akari chimed in after swallowing. Duo chuckled.  
  
"Oh I dunno. Maybe not."  
  
"But why?" Akira questioned. "You're welcomed here."  
  
"You could move in!" Akari exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no...I can't do that." Duo glanced at Heero, who was just watching him. "I'd be getting in the way."  
  
"But we want-"  
  
"That's enough." Akari covered her mouth at the sound of Heero's words. They sounded a little strict, and she definitely didn't want to get in trouble with him. Heero let out a sigh before looking at her and Akira. "Stop pestering. All that does is piss someone off. I don't want you guys ending up like Zechs, alright?"  
  
"K!" Akari and Akira exclaimed, nodding. Then Akari thought of a great idea.  
  
"Duo! You were alive in AC 185 right?"  
  
"Uh...I'd like to think so..." Duo replied, looking at her curiously.  
  
"Then you know about that L2 plague thingie, don't ya?"  
  
"Uh...well..."  
  
"You gotta tell me everything you know-please??"  
  
"Um...well it's kinda hard to discuss, I mean-"  
  
"You must know something. Did you see someone die?"  
  
Heero saw a hurt expression cross Duo's face. "Kari that's enough."  
  
Akari looked at Heero. "But daddy-"  
  
"I said that's enough!" Heero shouted, getting a yelp out of both the girls. "I thought I just told you to not pester people-he obviously doesn't want to talk about it, so stop pushing!" He noticed Akari nodding her head and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, sweetie. I didn't mean to but you just made me so angry I-just remember when someone tells you no the first time, then the answers no...alright?"  
  
"Yes daddy..." Akari replied, softly.  
  
"Good. Now go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up there in a minute to tuck you in."  
  
Nodding, the girls got up and put their plates in the sink. Afterward the said good-night to both Duo and Heero and went up the stairs as told. Duo watched them leave.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know," he said after they left.  
  
"I know what they wanted you to talk about was a touchy subject. I thought it would bring back something that you have been trying to forget for a while now."  
  
"Yeah...well you can't bury the past...no matter how hard you try."  
  
"True...." Heero got up and put his as well as Duo's dishes in the sink. "Thanks for coming over."  
  
"Thanks for inviting me."  
  
Heero smiled. "You're welcome."  
---  
The next day, Heero got on the phone to schedule an appointment at the hospital. Akari and Akira were upstairs getting ready for another day at school.  
  
"Yeah I would like one as soon as possible...uh huh...9:00?...today?...well I guess that would be alright...and how long would take for the results to come up?...tomorrow?...alright then...yeah go ahead...bye." As Heero hung up the phone he thought if scheduling the paternity test that early was such a good idea. "Kari! Kira!"  
  
"Yes?" Akari and Akira asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Leave you book bags here. You're not going to school today."  
  
Heero dialed the number to Quatre's house, oblivious to the squealing going on behind him.  
  
  
TBC  
~*~  
  
Ok ok...I lied...NOW there's only two more chapters left...sorry ^^; 


	13. Part Thirteen

Love and Lust - Part 13  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
"Duo hurry up or we'll be late!" Quatre exclaimed as Wufei headed out the door.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute!" Duo yelled back. Trowa just sighed, shaking his head. He knew for a fact that they were gonna be late for work for the third time. After Wufei started up the car, he went back in the house.  
  
"What's taking the idiot so long?" he demanded, crossing his arms. As Quatre shrugged, the phone rang. Quatre picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Quatre? It's me, Heero."  
  
"Oh hi!" Quatre sat down on the couch, unaware of Trowa and Wufei's groans.  
  
"Hi...is Duo there with you or did he leave already?"  
  
"Of course he didn't leave yet. You of all people should know how much time it takes him to get ready."  
  
"Oh...right...anyway, could you tell him to meet me at the hospital?"  
  
"The hospital?" Quatre frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Well I scheduled the paternity test for today at 9 and-"  
  
"You what!?" Quatre jumped up ecstatic. "You're actually gonna let him take the test!? I mean, I thought you said you wouldn't even consider it!"  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"Oh well of course I'll tell him."  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
"Bye." Quatre hung up the phone before turning to face Trowa and Wufei. "We're going to the hospital."  
  
"What!?" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
"What about work?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Forget work! This is way more important!" With that Quatre ran up the stairs, calling Duo's name. Trowa and Wufei looked at each other.  
  
"Going to the hospital is more important than getting paid?" Wufei questioned. Trowa only shrugged.  
---  
Heero sat in the lobby of the hospital, every now and then checking his watch. It was 9:05 now and instead of waiting for Duo, the doctor decided to take the girls in first. Heero wasn't going to yell at Duo for being 5 minutes late-he knew what morning traffic was like. The doctor did tell him that it would take 10 minutes to get the girls' DNA, so he just tried his best to relax.  
  
Just then, Quatre burst into the lobby, panting.  
  
"I am so sorry we're late, Heero! The traffic-"  
  
"It's alright," Heero said, smiling at him. "I understand."  
  
Wufei walked in, followed by Trowa and Duo.  
  
"God, Yuy...you've gotten soft," Wufei said. Heero just shrugged.  
  
"Oh well..."  
  
"So..." Duo sat down next to Heero. "Where are Kari and Kira?"  
  
"The doctor took them first before you."  
  
"So he's gonna extract some of their DNA first?"  
  
"Yep. Then you're next."  
  
"oh goody..." Duo slumped in the chair. The five of them just relaxed right there in the lobby. At one point, Wufei went to the vending machine and got something. Then, shortly after, a doctor came followed by Akari and Akira, both sucking on lollipops. As soon as they saw Heero, they ran up to him, both speaking at the same time.  
  
"They stuck a needle in my arm!" Akari exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah and it hurt!" Akira added.  
  
"Yeah and they said it wouldn't last long!"  
  
"But it hurt really bad!"  
  
"And then after they gave us a lollipop!"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"Great..." Heero said, smiling warmly. The girls giggled before noticing Duo.  
  
"Are you here to get a shot too?" Akira asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so..."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, right?" The doctor asked. "Please follow me."  
  
"Right..." timidly, Duo stood up and followed the doctor.  
  
"Don't worry!" Akari called to him. "It won't last forever and they'll give you a lollipop if you're good!"   
  
Duo could only laugh at that. He looked back and at her and waved. She of course waved back, a huge smile on her face. When he was out of site, she focused her attention on Wufei.  
  
"Hey Wu-man!" she exclaimed. Wufei winced.  
---  
At the Preventer H.Q., everything was going pretty slowly. Nothing excited had happened and it seemed like nothing exciting was going to happen. Lady Une sat in her office, reading over last week's mission reports. She yawned; they were all completely boring. Just then she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in..." she said, not looking up. Zechs walked in, carrying 5 mission reports.  
  
"Here's some more," he said, setting them on her desk. Lady Une groaned.  
  
"I don't believe this! Could this get any worse."  
  
At that moment, Sally walked in with two thick folders. "Here are the casualty records. Thought you might wanna take a look at them. The red folder has those who died in combat and the blue folder has those who died while in the infirmary."  
  
Lady Une groaned again. "Thank you, Sally." //God, could this day get any worse!?// she thought. Noin walked in.  
  
"Lady Une, I-"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Lady Une slammed her hand on the desk, knocking off some papers. Her face was flushed with anger. It was obvious to everyone that she wasn't have a good day.  
  
"Uh..." Noin hesitated a bit. "Quatre called and said that he...and Trowa...and Wufei...and Duo...and Heero aren't coming in today."  
  
"Why not? Is something wrong?" The anger started to dissipate.  
  
"Well Heero and Duo needed to go to the hospital and the others just went for support."  
  
"The hospital!?" Sally exclaimed.  
  
"Heero's in the hospital!?" Zechs cried out.  
  
"Yes but they aren't-" Before Noin could finish, Zechs had already bolted out the door. "Uh...as I was saying...they aren't hurt or anything. Duo just needed to take a paternity test. And the reason Heero went is because...well...you know."  
  
"You mean..." Sally's eyes lit up.  
  
"I knew this would happen!" Lady Une shouted. "I just knew it!"  
  
"Yes," Noin said, nodding with a smile, "I knew this would happen too. I hope they get the results soon."  
  
"Yeah can't wait to find out if the rumors are true!" Sally said. Childishly, all three women grabbed each other's hands, and went around in a circle in the office, squealing uncontrollably.  
---  
Trowa was the first to see Zechs rush into the lobby. Before he could say anything, Zechs zoomed right passed and looked around.  
  
"Where...where is he?"  
  
"Hi Zechs, nice to see you too..." Wufei said sarcastically. Quatre cocked his head.  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
"Heero!" Zechs exclaimed looking around.  
  
"He took Akari to the restroom and Akira followed," Trowa replied. "As a matter of fact...here they come right now." Trowa pointed where Heero, Akari, and Akira were walking from. Zechs ran up to them.  
  
"Thank god you're safe!" He said, hugging Heero. Reflexively, Heero instantly pushed him away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero asked, walking back to his seat. Zechs followed.  
  
"Noin said that you were in the hospital. And so was Duo."  
  
"So?" Heero looked at him.  
  
"Well, I thought that maybe you two got in a fight or whatever-"  
  
"Well as you can see, we didn't. We're just here to get a paternity test done."  
  
"Yeah!" Akari yelled.  
  
"A pa...pa...uh..." Akira thought for minute. "A daddy test done!"  
  
"What!? You mean-"  
  
"Yeah I mean the doctors are right now getting Duo's DNA and tomorrow they'll call me and tell me the results."  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"I have nothing to discuss with you. What happened between us was a one-night thing...it didn't mean anything at all...not to me anyway. You were just there so get over it. There's nothing between us except air."  
  
Zechs stared at Heero, who just looked expressionless at him. Duo had already walked in and heard what Heero had said. He thought it was harsh, but what else could he have said? Heero had to get Zechs off his back somehow. Heero finally noticed Duo and got up.  
  
"Everything set?" he asked the doctor. The doctor nodded.  
  
"You'll have your results either tonight or tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright, thank you." Heero looked at Zechs again. "Go home to your kid. You need to do something about that." Afterward, Heero and the others left, leaving Zechs to his thoughts.  
---  
The day went by rather quickly and then nightfall came. Hilde had returned home that afternoon and was holding a big party to celebrate her return...not that anybody missed her. SO everyone she knew was invited to her house out in the country. IT was nice and spacious, perfect for a huge party. It was a big house with an enclosed courtyard. The best part of the house was that it overlooked the lake. It was a beautiful sight to see at sunset. Of course Hilde could not have paid for this house alone...Relena paid for most of it.   
  
Heero was out on the balcony, all by his lonesome. He didn't mind-actually he really didn't want anyone around him at the moment. The kids were in the game room watching TV or playing video games. Duo was talking with Hilde, catching up with the events that happened while he was gone. Then Hilde saw Heero and smiled.  
  
"You're very lucky to have someone like that..."  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked at Heero as well and sighed. "He's changed..."  
  
"Well that's what kids'll do to ya."  
  
"Well I know that but...I dunno..." Duo took a small velvet box from his pocket. "I've been holding onto this thing for the past 7 years-too shy..."  
  
"What is it?" Hilde took it and opened it. Her eyes widened as she quickly closed the box and stared at Duo. "What the hell are you waiting for dummy!?"  
  
"Hilde, he's not the same Heero Yuy I know, alright! He's different."  
  
"I know he's different but that doesn't mean you-"  
  
"No Hilde! I gotta think about Kari and Kira too! I can't just walk right back into Heero's life-not anymore anyway. He's got a whole lot of other things in his life and I don't wanna ruin them."  
  
"But Duo all you have to do is-"  
  
"It's not easy ok!"  
  
"Ok..." Hilde sighed. "I know it's not easy...but an opportunity like this does not come every day."  
  
Duo sighed, putting the box back in his pocket. "I'm gonna go talk to him."  
  
"Alright..." With that, Hilde walked off. Duo took in a deep breath before going up to Heero.  
  
"Hey..." he said, conversationally. Heero looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey...you enjoying the party?"  
  
"Yeah...a little bit..."  
  
"I think I might go home...I'm a little tired."  
  
"Really? But the real fun doesn't happen until midnight. Even I know that."  
  
Heero chuckled. "Well I'm not a party animal like you, Duo." Heero finished the last of his drink. "I'll see ya tomorrow maybe."  
  
"Alright...seeya." Duo watched as Heero went to go get Akari and Akira. After a while he saw them say goodnight to Hilde before leaving the house.  
---  
As soon as they got home Akari and Akira ran upstairs to take a bath. Heero had just put down his keys when the phone rang. After taking off his jacket, he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?...yes...yes...and what?...uh huh...no no there's nothing wrong, thank you so much for calling...uh huh...bye..." Heero slowly hung up the phone and sat down on the couch, just staring at the TV screen.  
  
TBC  
~*~  
  
Only one more chapter to go. Please review and thanks in advance. 


	14. Part Fourteen

First off, I'd like to thank everyone for his or her wonderful reviews. Without you, I probably wouldn't have continued this story. If you would like to have this story (on your website or for whatever reason), please don't hesitate to email me at liyah101@hotmail.com (for some reason, Fanfiction.net. won't change my email address) ^_^. Anyway, here's the final chapter and thank you all again!!  
  
Love and Lust - Part 14  
By Kirakira  
  
~*~  
The next morning didn't go well for Duo at all. He could barely sleep the night before and he didn't have any breakfast...unless you call a glass of orange juice breakfast. He was too edgy about the results to even worry about how hungry he was. Thankfully, it was the weekend, so there really wasn't any reason for him to wake up early...except to find out the results. All morning, he paced back and forth in front of the phone, praying that Heero would call soon. He looked at the clock on the wall-10:15. Heero had to be up by now.  
  
Trowa walked in from the kitchen, shaking his head.  
  
"He's not gonna call you know," he said, sitting on the couch. Duo looked at him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he called earlier this morning."  
  
"What!?!" Duo stared at him dumbfounded. "What time!"  
  
"Oh...around 7 I think."  
  
Duo grabbed hold of Trowa's shoulders, shaking him. "Why didn't you wake me up!?!"  
  
"Heero said to not bother. He also said that if you tried to call him at home he wouldn't be there."  
  
"What!?! Why?!"  
  
"Something about Noin invited him and his girls to the beach...or something like that. As a matter of fact, we're all going there. Kinda like a relaxation type thing."  
  
"Oh..." Duo sat down next to Trowa, hanging his head. "Did he say anything about the..."  
  
"No he didn't..." Trowa replied. "Maybe he didn't get the results yet."  
  
"Yeah...maybe..." Duo looked up as he saw Quatre walk up to them. "What's up, Q?"  
  
"We'll leave for the beach at about 11 so you better get ready ok?"  
  
"Right..." Duo smiled at him.  
---  
Relena was having the time of her life with everyone. They had just finished playing beach volleyball. Heero didn't feel like playing so he just watched and cheered for the team his girls were on, naturally. Akari and Akira's team won of course because they were younger and had a lot more energy than everyone else. Li also chose not to play-if he did he knew he would end up on his father's team and he didn't want that at all.  
  
Relena felt bad for her nephew. He had a mother that treated him like he was 3 years old, and he had a father that seemed to not care about him. She watched carefully as Zechs went to sit next to Li, who was reading a book. Relena knew that her brother was trying hard to mend his relationship with his son, but she figured that it was too badly damaged. Few words were exchanged between them before Li got up and went to join Akari and Akira, who were Heero as expected. At that moment Noin went to sit with Zechs and he just shook his head, wondering what he was doing wrong. Noin did the best she could to comfort him and by the looks of things, Zechs really appreciated it.  
  
Sighing, Relena looked away and smiled as she saw the other four Class S team come into view. Valerie, Trowa's niece, and Riley, who just came for the fun of it, ran toward Akari, Akira, and Li just as soon as they saw them. She started feeling sorry for Heero, having all those kids around them. But it didn't seem like they minded. Hilde went to sit next to Relena-they were the best of friends now.  
  
"Hey do you have anymore of that suntan lotion?" Hilde asked. "I think I'm starting to get a sunburn on my back."  
  
Relena giggled. "Well of course I do. I never go to the beach without it." She squeezed some into her hand before rubbing Hilde's back with it. Duo came toward them while the others went to join Heero.  
  
"Hey guys," Duo said, sitting down with them. Relena smiled while Hilde waved.  
  
"Why aren't you with the others?" Relena asked, referring to Heero and the gang. Duo glanced at them and shrugged.  
  
"Just thought I'd see you guys first."  
  
"I thought you said you never lie, Duo," Hilde replied, frowning slightly.  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"Oh please! The only reason you're here is because you're too nervous to be around Heero!"  
  
"Well...uh..." Duo scratched his head. "True...but I really did want to see you guys."  
  
"Of course you did Duo," Relena said, finishing up Hilde's back. "You know Heero told us the results."  
  
Duo eyes lit up. "He did! Well what is it?"  
  
"Nah-uh." Hilde shook her head. "You're gonna have to find out for yourself. Just go and ask. It's not like you don't have a right to know."  
  
"Well yeah but-"  
  
"You're not taking this easy way out of this Maxwell, just go up to the guy, ask, then ask the other one!"  
  
"The other what?"  
  
"The other question dummy!" Hilde winked slightly, making sure that Relena didn't understand what they were talking about. She didn't. Duo sighed deeply.  
  
"Alright...here goes." After getting up and dusting himself off, Duo headed in the direction Heero was at. Just before he got there, however, Zechs grabbed his arm and pulled him away from everyone else. "Hey! What's your problem!?"  
  
"Could you just shut up for two seconds and let me say something?" Zechs asked, letting go. Duo crossed his arms.  
  
"Alright what?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I still think you're an asshole...and a bastard...and everything else that goes with it." Zechs sighed. "I don't see why Heero wastes his time with you but he must have good reason. I know I can't compete with you and I don't even know why I tried...now that I think about it, I don't know if I really loved Heero at all. I mean, the feelings I have for him, the ones I thought were love...I guess actually aren't. You don't neglect the ones you care about. I have..." Duo watched as Zechs turned toward where Heero was. "Li is the only son I have and for past 7 years I've done nothing for him. I just treated him as if he wasn't even there. Now that I want something between us, he turns away from me...he doesn't even give me a chance. I guess I deserve it, but it just painful, you know."  
  
"Not half as painful as what you put him through..." Duo replied, frowning slightly.  
  
"I know that. And now I'm trying my best to make up for it."  
  
"Well I don't know what to tell ya, Zechs. It's gonna take a long time for him to even think of you as a father."  
  
"Yeah well...but hey, at least I won't be the only that's gonna have to go through that." Zechs patted Duo on the back. "Better go talk to him. Don't meet a guy like that everyday." Duo watched as Zechs walked back to Noin. He didn't understand exactly what he meant, but he had some sort of an idea. After thinking about what Zechs had said, Duo continued his advance toward Heero. He got close enough to hear the conversational talk and laughter that occasionally followed. Duo really didn't want to talk to Heero in front of everyone-it'd be very hard to keep his attention.  
  
"Uh Heero?" he asked as soon as he was close enough. Heero looked up, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oh right..." Heero looked at everyone. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure!" Quatre replied getting up with Trowa and Wufei. Together the three of them walked off toward Relena and Hilde. It seemed that Noin and Zechs needed some time for themselves.  
  
"Oh ok...if you really want us too," Akari said before looking at her friends. "Come on gang, let's play Cardcaptor Sakura-I'm Sakura!"  
  
"Well I'm Syaoran!" Li replied. Riley pouted.  
  
"How come you get to be him?"  
  
"Because his last names Li and that's my name, stupid!" The kids laughed at Riley who just stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well I'm Tomoyo," Akira said, getting up. The others got up as well.  
  
"Well I guess that means I'm Mei Ling," Valerie said as they all walked off. Duo sat down across from Heero as soon as everyone left.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Heero asked.  
  
"The test-how'd it go?"  
  
"Oh that...they told me last night when I got home. Guess it was a good thing that I didn't stay any later."  
  
"Yeah I guess..." Duo nodded. "So what'd they say?"  
  
"Well...they said that they tested it 3 times and they couldn't find any evidence to say that you aren't the father...in fact..." Heero looked at him. "They said it was a perfect match...not that I wasn't completely sure that you were the father. I mean the resemblance between the three of you is apparent. The doctor even told me that he could see that you were the father just by looking at you. But we got the test done just to be sure and the doctor told me that-ah!" Heero was startled as Duo unexpectedly wrapped his arms around him. They both fell back on the sand-Heero of course got the most of it since he was on the bottom. After a while Duo looked at him in the face, his face showing that he was thoroughly surprised and happy. "I take it that you liked the news?"  
  
"Liked it!?" Duo exclaimed, getting up. "Hell fuckin yeah I liked it!"  
  
Heero sat up, smiling. "Well I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"Well oh god!" Duo rubbed the back of his neck. "All the stuff I missed...good god-how am I gonna make that up? I mean-" Duo looked at Akari and Akira as they were playing. "This is so unreal...it feels like I'm dreaming or something-ow!" Duo rubbed his arm where Heero pinched him. "What was that for?"  
  
"Well at least you know you're not dreaming," Heero replied. Duo stared at him for a while. "What?"  
  
"Nothing...it's just that...you've changed a lot...the old Heero Yuy I know would never have let me hug him at all..."  
  
"Well people change Duo...they don't stay the same forever."  
  
"I know that..." Duo took the small velvet box out of his pocket and looked at it. Heero looked at it questioningly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Uh...well...Heero...I uh..." Duo looked at Heero, holding one of his hands. "I need to ask you something."  
  
Heero blinked. "Alright...what is it?"  
  
Meanwhile Akira and the other finished their game and she looked to see what her daddy was doing. After watching a while, she tugged at her sister's shirt.  
  
"What?" Akari asked, irritated a bit.  
  
"Have you ever seen daddy cry?" she asked, looking at her. Akari shook her head.  
  
"Of course not-daddy never cries."  
  
"Oh really?" Akira pointed to Heero. "Then whadaya call that?"  
  
"Hmm..." Akari squinted before gasping in shock. "What the heck happened? Did he get bit?"  
  
"I dunno..." Akira looked more closely. "Hey what's that shiny thing D's giving to daddy?"  
  
"I don't know...whadaya think it means?" Akari and Akira looked at each other, shrugging.  
---  
{ 4 years later }  
  
Akari flipped through a magazine while listening to her music. Akira, on the other hand, more reading a book that seemed very interesting to her. It was quiet for them in the spaceport-just waiting for the shuttle that would take them to the moon. Their parents had promised them that they would go and now it was their chance to actually be in space for the first time. Just then, outta nowhere, Akari got water splashed on her shirt. She screamed, getting Akira's attention.  
  
"What? What happened?" she asked, looking around. Akari took off her headphones and took a good look at her shirt before glaring at the short brown haired, violet-eyed culprit.  
  
"Solo you little-this is my favorite shirt!" she screamed.  
  
"I know!" her little brother replied, sticking out his tongue. That really pissed Akari off and she was out of her seat in no time chasing Solo around the terminal area. They went on like this for about 2 minutes before Solo hid behind the one person he knew well Akari wasn't gonna hit-Heero. Akari stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Daddy! Look what he did to my shirt!"  
  
"Huh?" Heero looked up from his magazine and stared at her. "Oh it'll dry soon."  
  
"What!?" Akari exclaimed. "That's not the point!"  
  
"Then what's the point?"  
  
"Yeah!" Solo said, sticking his tongue out at her. She did it right back to him before sitting down next to Duo who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh come on munchkin, Solo's only 4-he doesn't know any better."  
  
"Besides...you'll get over it in a few minutes anyway," Heero added, smiling at her. Akari sighed.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
Akira looked out the window and smiled. "Look the shuttle's here!"  
  
"Really!? Where!" Akari exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and going to the window as well.  
  
"I wanna see too!" Solo said, joining them. Heero stretched before getting out of seat only to feel Duo's arm wrap around him. He smiled.  
  
"Don't you ever wish that you never came back 4 years ago?"  
  
Duo thought about that for a minute before shaking his head. "Nope. I wouldn't be this much happy if I didn't." He gave Heero and gentle kiss on the lips. "I wouldn't change this for the world."  
  
Heero smiled at that.  
  
OWARI  
~*~  
  
So what'd you think? Again thank you so much for the reviews. I do plan on making a sequel to this story but don't expect it any time soon. I gotta finish the second story I'm working on before I do that. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it ^_^. Sayonara!! 


End file.
